A new mate
by flowerpower17
Summary: What if Bella never did meet the Cullen's? A different take on a different female lead who has a relationship with Edward..
1. The meeting

Yet another day, Edward thought as he pulled his silver Volvo up to the gates of Forks high school. He saw Emmett's jeep there, as he pulled up along side, both Emmett and Jasper and were grinning, while Rose was being comforted by Alice. Edward got out of his car, his book bag hung from one shoulder as he looked puzzled by the sight. His usual shirt, and dark pants made his figure appear much taller as Jasper and Emmett started to clap, as a student Edward hadn't seen before walked past them towards a small two door Peugeot. For their troubles a few other students glared, and some made rude gestures at both Emmett and Jasper. Edward would have put her around eighteen, as the scent hit him like a ton of bricks. Vampire scent, and Edward took another deep breath, as Jasper and Emmett looked at Edward.

"Hey wake up" Emmett said laughing at Edwards sudden fixation on the girl.

The dark blue car, took off a little faster than needed, from the school grounds as Rose shot Edward a disturbing glance. "Its not fair" She shrieked, as Rose flew back into Emmett's jeep. "I want to see Carlisle." She demanded, her black pants, and white shirt with her grey waist coat suited her well, as both Jasper and Alice grinned at Edward and steered him to the Volvo.

Emmett was first to leave the school car park, as his jeep disappeared along the road towards the hospital. Edward sat, his pale white hands on the steering wheel, as both Alice and Jasper started to giggle and then laugh uncontrollably. Alice was in the front seat, as Jasper shoved himself between both seats.

"The girl." Alice began though fits of laughter. "She's the new vampire here, along with her brother and his mate." That was all Alice managed before she started to laugh again. Jasper brought a hand up to his face, as he rubbed is a little.

"Rose, thinks she isn't the most beautiful here any more. She almost took the girls head off." Jasper explained, as Edward saw the funny side as well. He could almost repeat what Rose was thinking, with out even being that close to her. "I'd hate to be Carlisle today" Edward said, as he pulled his car out of the school. The girl was someone who had caught Edwards attention, as Alice grinned at him.

"She's nice isnt she" A completely innocent remark, if one did not know Alice, but Jasper started to laugh again. "Come one Alice, that cant be" He joked, as Alice nodded. "I see it Jasper." Alice replied as Edward kept his eyes on the road. "Shut it Alice." He growled, this only caused another wave of laughter from both Alice and Jasper.

Edward quickly parked the car, in the next available space that he could find, as he could not see Emmett's truck. The hospital was unusually busy, as Alice stared out the side window, to both Edward and Jasper's shock. Carlisle was stood with another man, someone who was just as good looking, ut a new man was visibly older by about ten years or so, and both men were dressed in dark suits, only covered with a white lab coat. The familiar dark circles were under the other mans eyes, and he was smiling and nodding with Carlisle, as a wave appeared from Carlisle. Edward coughed a little out of embarrassment for staring, as all three of them walked towards the gathering of family and a new man.

"Carlisle have Emmett and Rose been to see you?" Edward asked, ignoring the new comer as Alice and Jasper held hands and looked at Carlisle for some answers. Carlisle grinned before he spoke, "Emmett, yes. He dropped Rose off with Esme before he left again to go hunting." Carlisle said, as Edward shrugged.

"Rick, these are some other members of my family." Carlisle said, as a hand motioned to each of them. "Edward, Jasper and Alice. Guys this is Rick Mackenzie." Rick smiled as he held out a hand. "Its a pleasure folks. Your father and I have just been catching up." Rick explained as all three of them shook Rick's hand, and looked confused.

"Rick is a friend, we met each other a while ago. It was before I met you Edward, we lost contact for a while, but we seem to have met up in Forks. I believe that you have been acquainted with Amelia Grace Mackenzie. Rick's sister?" Carlisle stated as three nodding head with small grins told him what he needed.

"She can be a little... spontaneous. I hope that she has not offended any of you. If so I apologise on her behalf." Rick said, as another jaw dropping smile came from him. "No" Edward said too quickly, as Carlisle raised a brow at him. "I mean, no she hasn't offended us. It was Rose who got out of hand. I apologise for that." Edward said, as Alice gave a loud sigh, only to be elbowed by Edward.

"Thanks very kind of you Edward, but I think she will be ok. It has been a while since she had been able to attend school, and be around others. I take it that she took off?" He asked, as Carlisle watched Edward. "Yes she did, we can find her if you like sir?" Edward offered, as again Carlisle raised a brow, and Jasper mumbled. "I bet he'd like to find her." Carlisle cleared his throat, as Rick looked between the faces. "So what is going on here?" Carlisle asked, mainly looking at Alice. He watched as Edward place a strong grip on Alice.

Both Jasper and Alice grinned, "Edward likes Amelia.. I saw them." Alice said happily as Rick's eyes rested upon Edward. "Saw them?" Rick asked, as Carlisle grinned at both Edward who seemed like he wanted an escape. "Rick I think that Alice is feeling unwell and we should return home." Rick caught Carlisle's idea as he disappeared inside for a few minutes.

"Edward is this true?" Carlisle asked, as Alice was nearly jumping up and down. "Carlisle, they are together in only a few hours. Come on give me some credit here. He was lost as soon as she walked past. It is my in formed decision that Edward loves her." Alice announced as Edward nudged her roughly in the side. "Edward, go home we shall be there in a minute." He said, as Edward shot a few departing glares as the Volvo left the car park.

Rick appeared as Jasper smiled, there was something about the man that had Jasper intrigued. "Alice has flu, so no school for a while, and well since they don't want contagious people working at the hospital they said we all should take a few days, and just call when we were clear." Rick seemed ok with that, as Carlisle nodded. "Car is around the corner." He said, as the four walked that way. Moments passed in silence, until they hit the road. The car sped up, as Rick looked at Carlisle who was focused on the road. "So... you saw?" He began, as Alice glanced at Carlisle.

"Its ok Alice, Rick is a friend." He said reassuringly, as Alice made a squeaking noise. "I have visions of the future, they change yes depending on what others choose, but mainly they are sound. That is where Edward and Amelia come in, Edward caught her scent." Alice explained, "I think that he has become attached or something. Like the way Emmett and Rose are together. Jasper and I. There is a connection between him and Amelia. I saw what might happen on an account of Edwards future. Amelia still has a choice, though if I see her I can... well you know see for you if you like?" She offered as another grin formed on her pixie like face.

"No, I dont think I want to know. I want to be as much in the dark about this as Carlisle is. Edward he is.." Carlisle nodded as Rick stopped. "He is a good kid Rick, no need to worry." Carlisle understood just what Rick was feeling, as well Carlisle was feeling the same. Jasper finally had given up holding his question in.

"How do you two know each other?" Jasper asked, as Rick gave a momentary look at Carlisle. "Oh leave me with the buck here huh." Carlisle said, as both Alice and Jasper smiled.

"Rick here was one of the first vampires that I was privileged to meet. After my stay with the Volturi.." Carlisle stopped immediately, as if realising what he had said was poison. Rick flinched noticeable at the word Volturi. "Sorry, it slipped." Carlisle said, as a blank emotionless face was worn by Rick. "Dont worry about it" He said, as he no longer looked at Alice and Jasper.

"Rick and Claudia let me stay with them until i could find my feet." Carlisle said, "I am forever thankful for that, and today was the first time we had seen each other in about a centaury possibly close to two now." Rick seemed to smile at that, as Carlisle laughed. "We are too old" They said together as Alice and Jasper laughed. Carlisle spun his car up the drive towards the house that already had Edwards car park outside.

He cut the engine, as Carlisle stepped out. "Home sweet Home, make yourself at home Rick." Carlisle just got out, as Esme threw herself towards Carlisle. "Your home" She said, as her arms found their way around his neck, before Carlisle coughed. Esme smoothed her skirt with her hands, as she turned to see Jasper, Alice and another man standing watching her. "Pleasure Esme, its Rick" He said, holing out a hand as Esme hugged Rick much to the confusion of Alice and Jasper. "Are you all close?" Alice asked, as Carlisle nodded, "Yes we met up once after Esme and I were married for a brief few hours." Carlisle said.

Jasper and Alice shrugged as they followed both their parents and Rick into the house. Another young woman was sat in a chair where Esme usually sat, as she stood at the sight of the others. "Claudia, this is Alice and Jasper." Esme said, "I wish you could meet the others as well. But im sure they will come around" Esme said, as Alice grinned.

"Rose sulking" Jasper said, as there were suddenly several loud melodies played on the grad piano. "Thats been going on for a while." Esme said looking towards Carlisle as he nodded, and made the walk up the stairs. "So do you like shopping Claudia?" Alice asked, as Jasper shook his head along with Rick who seemed to know what Jasper was feeling. "This is going to be a long day." Jasper said, as Rick laughed.

The three women made their way into the living room, as the three chatted about the latest fashions, as Rick and Jasper got talking about the old days, and what they had been up to in the most recent years. Rose stormed down stairs as she placed herself beside Jasper, and glared at everyone. Alice and Esme ignored her, as they again began their conversation on clothes, it took Rose less than a minute to become involved, as four of the women now chatted idly about clothes, and decoration.

"Do you think Carlisle needs a hand?" Rick asked Jasper, as Jasper shook his head. "Unfortunately its safer down here!" Jasper replied, as he grinned.

Carlisle opened the door to Edwards room, as he smiled. "Go away" Edward yelled, as again his fingers played the piano louder, then Carlisle ever thought possible. "No, we have guests downstairs. They would very much like to see you." Carlisle was as calm as ever, as the smile was still played on his lips.

Edward shook his head, "Alice had no right. She shouldn't have... I dont even know" He told Carlisle, the helpless eyes stared out at Carlisle, as he sighed, and shut the door. Carlisle leaned against the piano that lay in the middle of Edwards room. "You're right she should have said nothing, but Edward, you do know what you feel, so dont play that card." Carlisle said grinning, as Edward couldn't keep his anger for any longer. "Yeah, she was... I mean she is." Edward said, as Carlisle nodded as he laughed. "Look none of us will mess with you Edward, Rick just wants to meet you, and I think Rose owes an apology to Amelia, if we can find her. Though you might stand a better chance at that."

Edward smiled lazily at the sound of her name. "Amelia?" He repeated as Carlisle nodded, "Yes, Amelia Grace Mackenzie." Carlisle gave her the full title of her name, as Edward sprang up from the piano. "Where would I start? I mean what do I say? She might not feel the same way, but her smell Carlisle. What was it like for you and Esme?" He asked, eagerly as Edward leapt onto the sofa that was pushed into a corner in his room.

Carlisle couldn't believe it, maybe Edward would finally find his mate, after all this time when Carlisle had thought there was no one for him. "Look one thing at a time, firstly I think Rick and Claudia would have a good idea of where she might be. You do what you want, but don't get carried away. And for Esme and I it was.. well love at first sight, all those years ago when she had broken her leg. I knew. Though Esme was not dying and so I made a choice to let her go, she was betrothed to another. Circumstances just swung in our favour." Carlisle did not think that Esme, and his own relationship was going to help Edward out any with this.

"Sorry Carlisle, I just... she is... well WOW" Edward said, as he continued to grin, as Carlisle nodded. There was a soft knock at the door, as Edward jumped up. His thoughts had been so wound up in Amelia that he had not heard the approaching people. Edward walked nervously to the door, as Jasper charged in with Rick left standing at the door. "Come in" Edward said, as Rick entered. "Carlisle, they are taking fashion. I cant take it, they are too happy, and then they were talking about well, things that I really dont want to know about Rose and Emmett." Jasper said, discussed that he had to hear it all.

"So the battle plan is?" Rick asked winking at Jasper, as Jasper nodded and folded his arms across his chest. Edward looked again helplessly at Carlisle, "Look I know you probably think i'm unsuitable, and well I don't blame you, my actions have not been very.. curious and I apologise for myself." Edward was really sorry about the way he had shunned people, but he hated that all it took for him was one look. Just one glance and his mind was gone.

"Edward, Jasper has explained a lot about the family. I don't think that I could find a better mate for her. Especially since I know your father well enough to trust him. Edward from what I can tell, you are a more than suitable person. But thanks for the apology." Rick smiled, as Jasper clapped and Carlisle put a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"I can call and have her here with in ten minutes?" Edward looked at Carlisle, as the front door was slammed shut. "The women have gone shopping." Edward said, as he grinned their thoughts still played over in his mind. Alice was certainly very manipulative, and she owed Edward. "She cant come here, no." Edward said, as Rick nodded.

He was on his cell with in seconds. "Mia, where are you, the principal called and said you never showed for class, is everything alright?" Edward could hear the concern in his voice, as Rick spoke to Amelia.

"Why'd he call her Mia?" Edward whispered to Carlisle. "its a nickname that she picked up from him. Mia when he is worried about her. Though I dont think you should be thinking about that." Carlisle said. Mia, as Edward just found out, spoke for a few minutes before Rick hung up the phone.

"She said that she found a clearing, a fair way into the forest. She said she will be home before dark. You guys know where that is?" Rick asked, as Edward looked at Carlisle and Jasper. "The meadow!" Edward said, as he sat back down. "I think i had better go home." Rick said, as Carlisle smiled a thanks. "I'll drive you back. It'll give us a chance to catch up." Carlisle said, as Jasper followed Carlisle out and shut the door on Edward.


	2. Second Chance

Edward sat in his room after Carlisle, Jasper and Rick had left. Would he go and introduce himself to her out right, or just say he accidentally stumbled upon the meadow? His mind was going through so many ways of approaching her, that he thought he might hit melt down. He began to pick at the dark pants leg, as then he stood up. Someone had entered the house. The thoughts were not of the family he knew so well, but a faintly scared and nervous person.

"Hello." voice called, almost like a melody to Edwards ears. He froze immediately. No, it wouldn't be her, Rick had done the dirty deed, and made her call at the house.

"Is anyone home?" Her warm voice floated to his ears, that were becoming more and more attuned to her.

"Guess not. Nice one Rick, way to make a girl feel stupid." Mia said with a sigh, as Edward heard a small giggle come from her.

She turned on her heels as she walked from the house, closing the door carefully. Edward raced to the window as he saw a tall pale figure walked off down the drive. A shoulder bag, laid across her torso, she wore a dark red shirt with a white pullover that was two sizes at least too big. Her shoes were classic hiking boots, and her jeans that around the ankles were caked in mud. Edward watched as she appeared to dance down the drive way, her long brown wavy hair bounced from her shoulders as she went. Her warm voice again had him transfixed, she was singing not a tune he knew, but he didn't care. He was sure that what ever she sang would have sounded marvellous.

"Spend all your time wafting for that second chance... for a break that will make it ok there always some reason to feel not good enough, and its hard at the end of the day." She sang, as her feet carried her at human speed away from the house.

The sound of an engine tearing up the drive way, caused Mia to loose her balance as she turned around, as she fell into the tree line. At the sight of that, Edward raced from the house, making it to the spot he had previously seen Mia. Carlisle was driving at full speed back towards the house as he saw a figure disappear into the trees. Carlisle joined Edward, as a tall figure appeared covered in a few twigs and leaves. Mia smiled, before chuckling as two hands were held out for her. Nodding she took both hands, as she stood on the side of the road, covered in ground litter as she chuckled.

"Just my luck.. seems nothing is going my way today. Thank you though!" She said, as Edward stared at her. Carlisle took the initiative, "Are you ok Mia? Are you hurt at all?" Carlisle asked, as Edward stood his eyes fixed upon the golden brown tones, from Mia's eyes that shone in the fading light of the day. "Im fine thank you." Her eyes darted over Carlisle, as she beamed.

"Doctor Cullen" She squeaked, as her arms were thrown around Carlisle neck. She lay a gentile kiss on his cheek, her lips barely touching his skin, as let go. "You remember me?" Carlisle said, startled by it.

"Of course Sir." Mia had always looked up to Carlisle, there were few vampires that meant something to her, and Carlisle and Esme were two that she valued. "Where are my manors, this is my adoptive son Edward." Carlisle said, as Mia flashed her smile again.

"A true pleasure Edward, Im Mia. If I am not mistaken, did I see you at Forks high school today?" Mia asked, as Carlisle nudged Edward. "Y.. Yes I did, I was there yes." He answered, if Edward could have blushed he would have gone tomatoes red. She seemed to have a certain power over him, that Edward had never felt with anyone before.

"Carlisle is it you that wanted to see me? Rick sent me the address, but when I knocked and entered as I was told, no one came." Mia said, looking at Carlisle, as Carlisle shot a quick glance at Edward.

"Carlisle and I wanted to say something to you." Edward sudden speech made Carlisle take a step back, as he encouraged Edward. "My sister acted abominably towards you today. I would like to apologise on her behalf for her outburst today. Rose is difficult, and she doesn't like others on her turf, especially not vampires like you..." Edward closed his mouth as suddenly as he had opened it.

"What we mean is that, Rose has an ego, and Mia you know how beautiful you are. Rose has a problem as she likes to think she is the only good looking one." Carlisle did his best to dig Edward from the hole he was nearly jumping into. Mia smiled at both men as shrugged.

"I was quiet taken by... Rose" She admitted. "Rose is the most beautiful female I have seen. A true angel. I'm sorry if I have caused you a problem Carlisle, Edward. I shall ask that we leave at first light tomorrow." Carlisle had not expected her to say that, as Edward jumped in again.

"Please don't go." He said, "Rose she needs to be knocked down a few pegs, and still this town is big enough for all of us." Carlisle noticed the soft tone in Edwards voice, as Mia felt herself becoming slightly drawn to younger of the two.

"Thank you Edward." Mia, leaned closer to him as her lips brushed against Edwards skin for a moment, before landing a kiss on his cheek. "As long as I am not causing any trouble i shall stay." A quick glance at her watch told her it was time for her to get back, as she gave a reluctant glace towards the two.

"I need to go, but it has been a real pleasure seeing you Carlisle. And meeting you Edward, hope to see you in class tomorrow!" She stated planting another kiss on Carlisle, as she began to walk on again.


	3. Leaving

Edward appeared at school unusually early that Thursday. The sun was threatening to come out, as blue sky was showing thought a thin layer of cloud cover. Edward was lazily leaning against his silver Volvo, his clothes would have not looked out of place at a bank or as a teacher. He was almost close to wearing a suit as not for the jacket. His eyes wondered from the sky above, as the dark blue Peugeot, the car that he had been waiting for arrived in the car park. The beginning of a smile curled the edges of Edwards mouth, as slung his book bag over his left shoulder and walked over to Mia. It had been a whole week since either of them had gone to school. Edward was too busy sticking to Carlisle, and asking about life, as Mia was scared that she might go out of control with blood lust. She had barely time to leave her car, before Edward was at her side. She jumped nervously, as she hadn't noticed Edward was stood with in inches of her. Her smile was received warmly by Edward as he lashed a quick smile of his own.

"Good morning Mia" He said, as he watched Mia collect her bag from the back seat of her car.

"Morning." She replied, her hair was loosely tied back in a small clip. Her jeans and shirt look, was one that Edward liked. It was simple, plain and yet it had a tone of business about it. A light blue shirt was worn, with a simple black pullover that she had strewn across her arm.

"So Edward, what makes you so cheerful this Thursday?" She asked him, as she fastened her bag across her chest and she gripped her pullover with both hands, as she stood against her car. "I have no idea. So change of subject, what classes are you taking this semester?" Edward asked, there was no way in hell he was going to blurt out that he liked her, not after only three meetings, and he had only just spoken to her now.

Mia shrugged, as she pulled her timetable from her pocket. Her small pale fingers opening the folded paper carefully. "Hmm, it seems I have English lit first thing." A small gleam was visible in Edwards eyes, as Mia chose to ignore it.

"Then I have science, biology followed by Chemistry. Then gym class, so that is free. Oh and a maths class with French added to my schedule tomorrow." She narrated from the paper, as Edward seemed far too happy.

Mia gave him grin, as she tilted her head. "What is it Edward?" She asked as Edward passed her a sheet of paper exactly the same as hers. "We are in the same classes" Edward said, the contentment on his face showing at that small fact. "Edward stop smiling like that." She said, laughing as he pulled a few faces. She abruptly stopped, as Rose and Emmett walked towards her.

Edward instinctively stood in front of Mia, as Rose sneered. "Move you great idiot... Im not going to hurt her." Rose reassured Edward. Mia smiled at Edward seeing what he had done, though her attention was commanded by Rose.

"Look we're all the same here. Some of us are better than others, but that is not my point. We have a lunch table, and to save you being mobbed by stupid humans, you should sit with us?" A nice offer made by Rose, as Mia smiled and nodded. "That is very generous of you Rose, I shall if you are both ok with it? Is there any rules about food I need to know." She asked as other students started to filter into the car park, and a few stares were being seen.

"I'll explain in class," Edward whispered, "See you there." Mia replied, as she walked her way into the school, as Emmett patted Edward on the back. "Smooth move there bro. Maybe she is the one for you?" Emmett's chuckle was soon met with a blow to the stomach. "Joking" Emmett gasped as Rose scolded Edward.

The few moments of class registration flew by, as the third bell of the day signalled class. To keep pace with the other students, Edward found hard as he was so eager to got to first class. Edward watched as several students filled though the door, as Edward made his way to the back desks, keeping a seat for Mia. As soon as she walked through the door, Edward stood up and motioned her to sit next to him. More than happy to do so Mia, scurried down the class and took up a seat next to Edward.

"Thanks." She said, "I had no idea finding your way around was so... difficult." She whispered as her eyes never left the front of the class. "You get used to it after a while. Anyway about lunch, we grab a tray push our food around, and then throw it. Simple." He said, as he did the same and faced forward as the teacher began to speak.

Mia rested her hands on the desk in front of her as she caught Edwards smile in the corner of her eye. A gorgeous smile. She thought, as at that moment it only seemed to grow, Mia couldn't understand it as she hadn't said anything out loud. The male teacher at the front passed the books out, of course the old favourite Romeo and Juliet. A book she had read over and over, and really if asked she could repeat it word for word.

"Sorry but you two have to share." The teacher said abruptly, as they both nodded. Both hands reached out to take the book, as the backs of both of their hands touched briefly. For a moment their eyes locked as the book was placed on the desk. Mia tore her gaze away they were supposed to be reading. Edward held the book while they both pretended to read the pages of act one.

"About before." Edward said, as Mia shook her head. "Talk later" She whispered, as Edward smiled again. The closeness of Edward to Mia was nearly too much for her. His scent was some what intoxicating as she leaned in closer with out knowing. Mia read the same line over and over, as she stared trying to focus on the words.

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._

Oh great, now the book was plotting against her. She heard a soft chuckle come from Edward, it was slightly unsettling but then there were some funny parts to the play, if looked at correctly. The bell rang as Mia jumped. She sighed as it meant the end of a wonderful class.

"Everything ok?" Edward asked, as Mia hadn't spoken a word as she wasn't paying much attention to where she was. "Oh.. yes thank you." She said startled by the fact they seemed to be in the library.

Mia smiled as Edward pulled out a seat for her. Such a gentleman, she though as she looked away from his flawless face. "Thanks I try to be." Edward said with thinking as Mia shot him a look. "How'd you know that? I never said it" She demanded as Edward coughed and shuffled his feet a little. "I .. erm well I hear thoughts" Edward said, as his head bowed and he took a seat next to her.

Oh hell, she thought, as that same grin appeared on Edward face, the grin that turned her insides to jelly. "Oh, right well.." Mia said a little shaken by his sudden confession, as she hurriedly took some books from her bag, and tried to look busy.

Edward felt nervous now, as he tried to hear her thoughts that now consisted of atomic structures. "I cant help what I hear, I cant block it out and with you, its more prominent." Edward blurted, as he turned his chair to face her, desperately searching for a locked gaze with here eyes, something that would tell him the slightest bit of what he desired to know so badly.

His cold hands rested upon her forearm as her fingers struggled to turn the page in her textbook. Her eyes hesitantly met his, as again there was a moment, something which passed between them, that neither could explain. "Sorry, I.. well I have never met anyone quiet like you before." Mia's comment could have been taken two ways, and on Mia's view point one meaning was becoming more and more definite by the second.

Edward smiled again, although their eyes never left each other his golden brown eyes were inviting as she began to loose herself again. A small stumpy woman walked over to the pair, a concerned look was worn as she looked at Mia. "Hunny you don't look too well.. I think you should go home." The woman said, she was in her early fifties, as Mia snapped back to reality.

Mia gulped slightly, she felt fine well for the most part that was, the slight matter that Edward had caused her brain to malfunction was not good but still. "No thats what I said, I shall take her to see my father now, can you sign us both away for the day." Edwards voice was the only one she listened to.

"Sure son, go.. go she hardly looks well" The woman said, as she scurried back towards a computers as Mia shook her head. "Im fine, I get that all the time." She insisted as Edward grinned taking her arm, almost pushing her out of the school grounds.

She began to walk towards her car, as Edward steered her towards his. "I said I was taking you, appearances please" He said, as Mia changed her direction. "You know that was your fault, you oaf" She said chuckling as she pulled the door open to the Volvo.

"Hey.. you have had that effect on me all along. Pay back, is a mighty good thing." Edward said, as the car roared to life. Mia felt so relax around Edward, he almost soothed her as she sat staring out of the window. The speed was no bother to her toady, as she had been expecting it. The tree line flew past her eyes, but she could see ever leaf, branch and creature that was around.

The parking lot in the hospital was not busy a truly surprising occurrence for Edward as he parked. "Ok so Carlisle will have to write you a note, for some illness or something. Im sure he wont mind, he does it for us all the time." Edward said as he appeared by her door, faster then she could get out. "Ok, are you superman?" She asked, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"No, just the fastest in my family." He replied, as Mia laughed, "Oh only the fastest. Look I can open a door myself I am completely capable of it." She retorted as Edward carefully placed an arm around her shoulders. "You are taking far too many liberties with this Eddie" She teased. There was a content sigh, as she felt a hand tighten on her shoulder.

"Time to look ill" Edward announced as he realised he had to look concerned, or there was no point to this exercise. "You asked for it." She said, as she leaned her head into his chest leaning against him slight. "You're teasing me here" Edward said playfully. As Mia coughed just for show.

"Thats the idea here Eddie." After a brief chuckle, they both moved through the doors of A and E as Carlisle marched up to the receptionist. It was an unusually quiet day, as Mia swayed on her feet a little.

"I need to see my father Dr Cullen please, is he free?" Edward asked politely, as the receptionist nodded. "Ya'll got two hours before Doctor Cullen has an appointment, though he was consulting Doctor Mackenzie earlier." Edward was clearly disgusted by the thoughts he could hear from the woman.

They made Edward visibly shudder as he raised a brow. "What ya'll here for, you know the way." She told them, as her mind went back to the various fantasies she had going about both their respective guardians. "This way" Edward said, his arm around never left her shoulder as they walked down a corridor towards Carlisle office.

Before they had even knocked, a voice told them to come in. Mia had never thought herself nervous about seeing Carlisle, but this was a trip she wanted to get out of. Maybe it was the fact, she was becoming more and more infatuated with Edward, she was sure that was her problem, and Carlisle approval and opinion she valued more than anyone really knew. Carlisle had been the one to turn her to animal blood, after repeated attempts by Claudia and Rick, Carlisle's stay with their family had shown her it was possible. Edward pushed the door open, as he steered Mia inside and shut the door.

Two faces greeted them, as Mia's smiled was quickly lost with Edward tighter grip on her, she knew that he felt the same way. Both Carlisle and Rick were sat chatting idly as Carlisle was behind his desk, Rick was sat in scrubs in front of it. However both sets of eyes were on Edward and Mia, as Edward let go of her as fast as he could. Go with me here, she thought as Edward made no suggestion that he had heard her.

"Carlisle this oaf here, insisted that I come here to be checked over. Now you know as well as I do that I dont get sick, and now I need some medical excuse for no damn reason" Mia raged, as she took a seat next to Rick, who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Edward flew around to Carlisle with anger tattooed on his face, should be good Mia thought as she noticed Edward struggled a little after that. "She is impossible Rick, how can I go to school when she" He pointed at Mia, "Is making life like hell. First she walked into the door, then fell from her seat in class. That coupled with the fact she is so pale. If I get trounced with medical trip all semester I cant take it" Edward moaned, as both Carlisle and Rick looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Mia and Edward looked helplessly at each other, as their respective parents continued their laughing. "Thats a good one" Rick spluttered, as Carlisle nodded struggling to speak through laughing.

"You two cant be more obvious when you walked in." Carlisle chuckled, Mia looked at Edward, who was grinning as his fingers drummed against his leg. Busted, she thought as Edward laughed, and Mia stood up. "Hey its not that funny..." She was getting a little upset by their laughing, as she had done the best she could at the moment. "Carlisle come on.. Rick please" She said as Edward appeared by her side again.

They looked at each other for a long moment before Edward sat where Mia had, and he pulled her on top of him. Edward! She almost screamed but she left it as a thought. "They know, and after this morning we know." He said, as if Mia could blush she would. "Carlisle I." Carlisle raised a hand, "Your in luck today there is a cold virus going around, two days absence from school and then you are all set." He told them, as Rick began to control his laughter. Mia could see there was something more behind his eyes, something that he was trying to keep hidden from her.

She jumped up from Edward lap as she stared at him. "Rick? Tell me." She said as Edward looked at Carlisle, who stood up. "Rick take as long as you want, Edward lets go." Rick shook his head at Carlisle words.

"No, please stay after all it involves you both." Edward could see that Carlisle already knew what was going on, but his skills of hiding things from Edward had grown stronger. "Mia, Claudia and I are moving." He said, as Mia nodded. "When do we leave?" She asked, as Edwards heart felt like it had been ripped out.

"We dont, Carlisle had graciously allowed you to stay with his family. The royals dont like having two more of us in Forks." Edward saw Mia's flinch at the mention of Volturi. Why had he not called them that he wondered.

Carlisle was next to speak, "I have asked the family, and they see no problem with your staying with us Mia." Rick smiled at Mia, as Edward was suddenly flooded with a mix of emotions as he walked out.

"Rick please I have to go with you, if the royals are going to come then I have to, Carlisle, you understand.. please" She begged the fear in her voice made Carlisle put an arm around her. "Mia, they are not coming, no where near here, Rick has decided that you might want some time on your own. Royals are forcing them to leave, but you can stay here. I will look after you, you have my word." Carlisle spoke so softly it was hard for her not to hug him.

Mia's arms flew around Carlisle as Rick was left sitting. "Mia, we shall come back in a few years, we will write all the time." He said, hoping that it would make her feel better. She then raced to Rick who held open arms for her, as she sobbed quietly. "You promise me that you will look after your self, and write every week." She said as Rick nodded, "Amelia, you behave for Carlisle. Do as he asks and you trust him I can see that." Mia nodded and smiled at Carlisle who seemed to beam.

Edward came though the door again, Mia smiled at him, as Carlisle watched. "I understand if you want to go, but I will always be here. Always." He said as Edward head dropped, his eyes scanning the carpeted floor, as if searching for something.

"Carlisle can I stay please?" She asked as she got the nod. Mia flew into the stone body of Edward as she hugged him closely to her. Edwards relived figure was shown to both Carlisle and Rick, as Rick finally stood. He picked up a bag that was hidden around the corner of Carlisle desk, as both men shook hand.

"Its been good seeing you Carlisle, take care and I owe you." Rick said, as both men embraced for a brief moment before Rick hugged Mia and Edward. "Look after her. Bye Mia." He said, as Edward nodded and Mia was left clinging to Edward as if he was life itself.

Mia knew that goodbyes had never been a strong point for Rick, and Claudia hated leaving. She guessed that was why she never turned up. "Now about that note for school" Carlisle said, as if to break the silence that had fallen in the room.


	4. Dancing on the ceiling

Standing alone in the Cullen's house Mia was at a loss as to what to do. Her tank top and jeans were plain blue, almost the same colour, as the batter trainers seemed oddly out of place. She had long ago cleared up, and tidied away while Esme was working. Edward was hunting with Carlisle and Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all out at school. It had been nearly four months since she had been a permanent resident with the Cullen's. Life was good, as she travelled to school most days at the speed of light, it took some getting used to but of late Mia herself had even started to drive at that speed, much to the terror of Carlisle, as she nearly hit a tree, but she passed it as beginners doom. The thought made her chuckle, it sounded so hollow in the empty house, as she headed towards a CD player that was placed in the corner of the room.

Her fingers flipped the switch on it, as a song blared out of it. She turned it down, as she began to dance around the living room floor a little, feather duster in hand as she dusted. She sensed no one so, it was ok to let herself go for a while. The music stopped too quickly as a more up beat song started to play. Aretha Franklin Respect, reached her ears, as she could not help herself sing. She collected a duster as she began swaying and singing to the music. Barely thirty seconds passed, before the door opened and Esme made her way into the living room. The sight made her smile, as Mia was unaware she was even there. "I see you like the queen of soul." Esme said as Mia froze.

Damn she thought, no one ever saw her, or even hear her sing. "Is anyone home?" Esme asked, as Mia shook her head as she just wanted to die from embarrassment there and then.

"You have a lovely voice Mia, and please carry on." Esme said, as she disappeared into the kitchen. Mia continued to hum as she carried on dusting. What Mia saw next surprised her more than really it should. Esme had changed, and now she donned a pair of pink rubber gloves with pink fur around the top, a duster she held like a microphone, and the enormous sunglasses that she wore, would have looked silly on anyone else, but somehow Esme carried the look off well. As she pass a pair of yellow glove, and shades to Mia. A bemused Mia put on the gloves as the song changed yet again.

"Ready?" She asked, as Mia laughed "Esme of all people." Mia answered as she grinned broadly. "You know, you have to keep yourself occupied around here when no one's home. Anyway, I used to be just like you, until Carlisle caught me singing, besides Carlisle, no one else knows, I have a mad half hour on a day, so hit it." Esme replied her enjoyment was clear to Mia, as she laughed.

Etta James, I wanna make love to you began to play, as Mia almost spluttered as Esme began signing.

'I don't want you to be no slave;

I don't want you to work all day;

But I want you to be true,' Esme sang, as she strutted around the living room, making Mia laugh rather than sing. It wasn't that Esme couldn't dance, but the usually reserved woman was.. well she was clearly having the time of her life. A sudden Elvis pose was made, as Esme waved an hand for Mia to join. Jeez she thought, as Mia got her pace with the song.

'Love to you; Love to you Ooooohhooh;Love to you;And I can tell by the way you walk that walk;I can hear by the way you talk that talk;I can know by the way you treat your girl;'

Sang Mia as they both sang the rest of the song. Both of them giggled like small children, as they began to dance a little less reserved than maybe they should. Though the fun they were both having, it didn't bother them that it was not the way they normal acted. Maybe their ways were a little out of touch but then, a little sense of proper and knowing your place, was a good thing.

As Edward and Carlisle approached the house Edward almost turned back as Carlisle grabbed his shirt before he could escape. "I'm not going in there alone, Alice and Rose can have their party, but you are not running from this one, like you have for the past three." Carlisle told Edward, as he looked hurt that Carlisle was for once not letting him escape.

"Well then im going through the kitchen, less of a chance of being seen." Edward muttered, as Carlisle nodded. "Good plan, if it all goes bad then I have an emergency at the hospital, you can come along as well." Carlisle smiled at Edward, as he seemed to lighten up a little.

As Carlisle and Edward came closer to home, Rose and Alice were not the voices that they heard, Esme and Mia were the one. Carlisle chuckled as shrugged. "You know something I don't?" He asked, giving Carlisle a stern look, as his arms folded across his chest.

"I found Esme once when I came home early to surprise her, she was well dancing and singing, with a few... erm props." Carlisle said as Edward raised a brow, fighting back laughter.

"Esme, you mean that she.." Carlisle nodded as Edward has a few thoughts of Carlisle's that were, well bordering on inappropriate. A quick punch to Carlisle arm was enough for the older man to cough, Sorry he though as Edward nodded. "Mia can sing" Carlisle said as he had never heard her before, as the voice was starting to grow on him.

"Yeah sort of, that time at the house, she was singing as she left." Edward said, "Ohh this is too much to pass up, even for me" Edward exploded, as he virtually dragged Carlisle into the kitchen quietly.

Esme and Mia were half way through their own rendition of I've had the time of my life, as both Edward and Carlisle had the same idea, as their head stuck out around the counter. "Give it a while Edward" Carlisle said, as he felt Edward was about ready to run in to them.

Esme was singing the girls part, as Mia sang the boys as they both danced around each other, feather dusters and all. Just as the song took another turn to the tempo, Edward appeared in front of Mia, as Carlisle followed suit with Esme. Both women squealed as their hands were taken and the dancing began, as Esme began singing again along with Mia, with the only change that Carlisle and Edward had taken over the boys part. For the duration of the song, the two couple floated around the floor, as their gaze never strayed from their partners. After the music stopped Mia, and Esme shied away from both Edward and Carlisle, as they both scurried to the kitchen. Their gloves, dusters and sunglasses were lost, as they made themselves presentable again.

The picture of composure, the two women appeared again, as they could both see the lack of composure and lust in Edwards and Carlisle eyes. Only clear if they looked hard enough, but it still caused a giggle between the four of them. "What my we do for you gentlemen?" Esme asked innocently, as Esme walked to Carlisle side.

"You two have lovely voices." Carlisle said, as Esme hugged him. Mia watched the sight, she had never seen two people more in love than Carlisle and Esme. Rick and Claudia were close, but it was nothing compared to what she was seeing.

Edward walked over to Mia, as he took her hands in his and whispered into her ear. "Unbreakable.." Edward said, as Mia shook her head.

"Not in front of others." She replied back as Esme and Carlisle pretended not to stare, but failed so badly.

"They'll love it I know they will." Edward said, as Mia caught the gaze in his eyes, something there said she could as she took a small breath. A voice almost too beautiful, seemed to fill the room as Edward smiled and Carlisle and Esme began dancing again.

'Took my hands... touched my heart Held me close... you were always there By my side... night and day Through it all... baby come what may Swept away on a wave of emotion...Oh we're caught in the eye of the storm whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine.' Mia's voice was something that Carlisle had never heard in such a powerful tone before. Edward stood pulling Mia closer to him, her hand touched the spot where she should have felt a beating heart, as she continued to sing.

'This love is unbreakable... it's unmistakable And each time I look in your eyes... I know why This love is untouchable A feeling my heart just can't deny.... Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby... I know why___ This love is unbreakable Share the laughter, share the tears We both know we'll go on from here Cos together, we are strong In my arms, that's where you belong I've been touched by the hands of an angel I've been blessed by the power of love And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine' Carrying the song through to the end, she was met with an applause from both Esme and Carlisle, as they smiled softly at a beaming Mia.

"You liked it then?" She asked, as both the parents smirked and nodded. "Never heard anything as beautiful." Esme said, as Carlisle nodded. Edward kissed her lips gently as Mia pushed him away.

"Not here" She said, as she looked at the floor. The mere fact she had just sang in front of three vampires she respected more than anything, and now a show of affection from Edward was a little too much.

Carlisle looked at Edward, who seemed to be thrown by her sudden rejection. "Mia, its ok I think Esme and I are going to leave you two alone" Esme had a twinkle in her eye, that said more to Mia, than she wanted to know, as Edward groaned in protest to the thoughts that filled the room.

"Carlisle, stop it" He said, as Carlisle grinned. "I think we should go." Esme said, as she lead Carlisle from the living room. Mia then only had one thought, and that was getting the hell out of there, as far away as she could get, and soon as she heard the door shut upstairs.

"Im going to hunt" She said, as she tore herself from Edward and she was in the forest running as fast as she could. Edward laughed, as he followed her and raced past her.

"Show off" She yelled after him, as there was no way Mia could go any faster. Before long Mia came across the meadow where she had first gone on that fateful day at school. Edward was lying in grass, his skin sparkling in the sun. Her breath caught in her throat as the sight never ceased to amaze her.

"You coming over, or just gawping today are we?" Edward teased, as she placed herself next to him, though keeping a small space between them. Her skin was suddenly sparkling just as brilliantly as Edwards, as swiftly he moved an arm under her head. The space that Mia had left, was quickly closed as Mia closed her eyes. Cold and stone like lips met hers, as Edward was pulling her towards him.

"You know, this is not fair." She told him, though not protesting at all.

Edward smiled, his kisses started to explore her neck softly his hands subtly slid to her front and slipped a fraction up her top. His marble fingers bushed her soft skin tracing small delicate patterns on her stomach. Lightly he nuzzled her neck, nipping at it softly, with it came a small playful growl that rumbled in his chest.

"Why?" Were the only words that fell from his perfect lips, that had Mia so preoccupied. "..First ... you sneak up on me and Esme. Second you are just too damn gorgeous, and third you make me unable to think." She said, knowing how child like, and how silly she sounded.

Mia moaned softly as she could feel his fingers tracing patterns on her stomach and his lips on her neck. She giggled as he nipped at her neck playfully. Mia leant back, as she let her fingers trail their way underneath the hem of Edward's shirt. The faint scent of animal blood came to her attention, but she ignored it. Her fingers began to trace patterns on his washboard like stomach. The growl affectionate of course came from Edward, as she felt his stomach contract a fraction in anticipation. She smiled softly at him as she began to kiss her way along his jaw line, and continued down his neck. An involuntary moan, cased Edward to shiver, as a greater smile crosses Mia's lips.

His steel like arms wrapped around her, as she felt his fingers run through her hair, tugging it slightly as their lips met again. This time Mia moaned, as Edward caused a shiver to roll down her spine. His arms supported him, as Edward rolled on top of her. His weight hardly touching her, as Mia ran her porclain fingers over them. Edward collapsed onto her, causing a gasp of delight from Mia. Edward quickly rolled to her side, as he grinned. His skilled fingers pulled at her tank top as it began to rise, she shuddered under him. She could hear his breathing, becoming rapid as fast. "Edward" She gasped, as she pulled her top back down. "Not here.." She whispered as a defeated Edward rolled onto his back and laughed. Before he could say anything in return, Mia was running.

Edward eyes that had previously been glazed with lust, were not showing concern as he took off after her. Much to his disappointment, Mia had reached the house first. His dawdling had caused her to gain a few seconds. As he saw her figure race upstairs. Carlisle and Esme were clearly busy in their room, as Edward shut the door to his. He saw Mia standing with that innocent smile, bordering on mischievous as Edward swaggered towards her. For once the thoughts of Carlisle and Esme, were of no concern as they were drowned out by Mia's. A steady move by Edward caused both of them to fall onto the sofa, as the kisses began again...


	5. Canada

Carlisle was waiting at the door, as Mia and Edward appeared from the forest. Two fleeting smile were received by Carlisle, as he waved a letter and grinned.

"Mia, Rick and Claudia are in Canada, they have asked that you go and visit for a few days." Carlisle said, as he saw the sadness appear in his sons eyes. Mia's however showed joy, as she bounded up to Carlisle.

"Really?" She said, her excited voice ringing in his ears.

"Yes, the address is in the letter along with directions. I have booked your ticket, and your plane leaves in an hour. Alice packed you a bag, and here are you keys." Carlisle handed her the bag and her Peugeot keys, as she kissed his cheek. Edward forced the smile back onto his face, just in time for Mia to look back at Edward.

"Go, I shall see you soon. Enjoy yourself" Edward said, as Mia flew into his arms. She kissed him on the cheek, before giving him another more passionate kiss on his marble lips. A soft moan came from Edward, as he steered Mia to the car.

"Drive safely, and call as soon as you can." Edward asked, as Mia nodded, with in moments Edward was watching the blue Peugeot sped sown the drive way.

As soon as Mia was out of sight, Edward dropped the smile as he stared at Carlisle. "What's going on?" He asked, as Carlisle dropped his happy stance, as both men hurried inside. Esme, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were all crowed around Alice, who seemed to be in the middle of one of her trance like states.

"Vision, Alice cant see our futures... she gets fuzzy then nothing. Alice said that.." Carlisle began as he shook his head, worry and fear struck Carlisle as he walked away to his study. Carlisle hated that he couldn't bring himself to tell Edward what he was going to find out soon enough. The worst part was that, Rick and Claudia had probably just taken the one person who could have made a difference. Mia, Carlisle knew possessed special abilities, unlike any other he had seen. But she had driven away, as Carlisle wanted and he would most likely send the rest of the family along to see Rick.

Edward nodded at Carlisle words, he wasn't too worried about Alice, as well she couldn't see everything could she? Esme and Edward both looked blankly at Carlisle, as he disappeared. Esme immediately rushed to Edwards side, as she hugged him nearly breaking a few ribs in doing so.

"Edward, you are safe with us... stay close and things shall be ok." Esme said, as Edward became more and more worried. His fathers thoughts, as Edward tried to hear them were jumbled and nonsense, as Esme's were more clear. Loss, was one thing he could clearly hear.

"Look Esme what is it? Am I going to die? What is happening?" He asked frantically, as Alice started sobbing, muffled sorry's were heard as Edward walked over. There were far too many thoughts, too much Emotion as Edward could see Jasper looked more in pain than usual.

"Edward, its the Volturi." Alice sobbed, "I see you with them, in pain we are all there.. watching and then nothing. I cant see... why cant I see?" Alice sobbed, as Jasper did his best to comfort her. Rose and Emmett for once seemed genuinely distressed by the news as Edward laughed a little.

"Listen up, one... the Volturi with you guys on my case shall not get near me... two pull yourselves together, Jaspers having a tough time here." Edward told them, as he trudged off upstairs.

Edward was not worried, maybe a foolish thing to believe, but how could he be. Alice had no time or date, he was about to be under house arrest and the one girl to whom his heart belonged had left, no doubt Carlisle had something to do with it, he thought as he knocked on the brown oak door to Carlisle study. He hardly waited for an invitation to come in, as his hand wrapped around the door handle and pushed it open. Sun light flooded towards him, as he saw Carlisle stood by the tall windows. His body hunched as if in some sort of pain.

"Dad..." Edward said, as he realised to words that had slipped from his mouth. A word that he had never used to Carlisle at home. For years Edward has thought of Carlisle as his father, but he had never dare utter the word to him. Carlisle turned to face Edward, his hunched frame had gone as Carlisle smiled.

"Son.. I have made some decisions regarding this up and coming event." Carlisle spoke softly, as Edward could see a mixture of happiness, and hurt in his fathers eyes. Something which rarely ever happened, though the Volturi had never come for one of the family before the way Alice had seen it, Edward could only see it as the only viable explanation.

"Edward, I am going to send the family to Canada, with Mia. You shall stay with me, and at first light tomorrow we are taking a trip to Alaska. No argument here, I am going to keep you safe at all costs." Carlisle's tone was warm and caring, as shook his head furiously in response.

"I cant let you do that Carlisle, if they want me they wont stop looking... ever and Carlisle what about Esme? You two can barely stand to be apart from each other for hours while you work, let alone days."

Edward felt awful for splitting them apart. They were the two people who kept the family together, and for Edward they were going to split, it was far from something Edward would let happen. Edward noticed that Esme had entered, she looked more pale than usual as she walked over to Carlisle. Their arms wrapped around each other, as Carlisle planted a soft kiss on Esme's head.

"Alice said its at first light tomorrow. We don't have time for everyone to go. Carlisle you take Edward and go now. We cant afford the time to think this out." Esme's voice was strong and forceful, as Edward heard her thoughts of worry for both himself and Carlisle.

"None of you are going, they want me they shall have to catch me first. Carlisle you stay here and I shall go.." Edward hadn't even finished his sentence before Carlisle's eyes met with his. Jasper arrived on the scene just in time before Carlisle took Edward down a few pegs.

"We stay together, we are stronger that way. We don't stand a chance otherwise." Carlisle and Jasper shared a long stare before a few nods were given.

"Decided then, we all need to hunt... for tomorrow, we don't know what we will need to do." Jasper said, as more nods were given. The family went to hunt, as a family, instead of just two or three there was seven of them all hunting together.


	6. Little lie Big Lie

The sun was shining as the whole family spread out amongst the forest. Esme stuck with Alice and Jasper, as Emmett and Rose ventured away a little further than Carlisle liked, but it was necessary to find the blood they needed. Carlisle was stuck to Edward like glue, Edward could feel his fathers eyes on his back, almost boring a hole into him. Edward spotted a deer as he sped after it, he noticed that Carlisle had seen something as well as this was the first time Edward had gotten more than ten feet from Carlisle. The burning sensation in his throat was dull, as he had been hunting with Mia about a day ago.

My chance, he thought as Edward by passed the animal and raced full speed away. A yell erupted from Carlisle, his voice pain as Edward kept going. To run from the family who were willing to give up their freedom and possibly their lives for him, was something he didn't do easily. With every step away he took, it felt like his insides were being torn from him. The further he got, the thoughts and voices were less clear. Edward was thankful for that much.

Carlisle watched Edward go, there was no way anyone could catch him, as he felt a breeze ruffle his hair a little. Esme raced after Edward, as Carlisle managed to slip an arm around her waist. Stopping her to a slow walk.

"Let him go Esme... he .." Carlisle could barely speak, as Esme collapsed onto the floor her hands covering her face, as Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice came back towards them.

"Stupid!" Jasper muttered, as Emmett glared in the direction of Carlisle stare. All of them seemed to be hurt that Edward had just ran, Alice wrapped her arms around Carlisle as Jasper began to comfort Esme.

"Carlisle, I didn't mean him to go, that changes things... I cant see Carlisle... Tell me he'll be ok." She said, as her small arms pulled Carlisle to her. When she felt Carlisle return her hug, she was comforted a little, but it still did not change the fact that the Volturi would still come. Emmett looked around the group, as he looked at the sky. "We need to get back and have a plan." Jasper nodded as Esme stood up, fear and worry was the emotions that Carlisle saw in her eyes. The group as fast as they had turned our, arrived home. Both Emmett and Jasper took control, as Carlisle they thought could use the ease of not thinking too much.

Jasper began to out line their plan, of telling the truth as Emmett seemed disappointed that Jasper was trying to avoid a fight. Then Jasper came up with his battle plan, that had Emmett on the edge of his seat. If they were not discussing fighting, or even bear hunting, them Emmett never showed as much enthusiasm. Esme sat next to Carlisle her face buried into his chest, as Rose and Alice sat muttering about Edward, as Jasper and Emmett had changed tact about five times with the plan that everyone now new. The silence that was so unnerving was broken with the chirp of the phone that rested on a table in the living room. Alice danced over to it quickly, "Yes?" She said as her happy voice gave nothing away.

They all heard Mia, on the line as she asked after everyone. Alice conveyed their happiness, and Edwards of course, and made the excuse that Carlisle and Edward were hunting. That small white lie was enough for Mia, to ask more questions. As Alice placed the phone on loud speaker.

"Alice don't lie to me.. something is going on. Several vampires I passed on the way here, they are nervous about something and have found their way to Canada, same as me. Carlisle I know you can hear me.. please don't lie." She said, her tone as serious as Carlisle had ever heard before. After a moments though, he spoke, looking as Jasper.

"Its ok Mia, Jasper lost control for a brief while... Three people were killed at a camp site not far from here. Its all cleaned up, as Jasper is back with us, though is with Emmett at the moment. Jasper asked that we not tell anyone, as he didnt want anyone to think less of him. A small mistake, but nothing that cant be solved. So how are things with you?" Jasper grinned at Carlisle, as he sounded convincing as ever. Alice looked at the phone, as if it was about to change into a fire breathing dragon, as she held it at arms length towards Carlisle.

They all heard a sigh, as Mia began to speak. "Well then I have heard nothing. Just tell Jasper I was asking about him... things here are ok. I miss you all a lot you know. Rick is always doing some surgery and Claudia is... well Claudia. Rick and Claudia are asking after you all, and wondered if you would like to stay with them for a few days?" Mia asked, as there were a few chuckled about Claudia.

"We might just do that Amelia. But I think we shall stay here for a while and help Jasper, he is having a tough time with things." Jaspers face almost froze as they all heard Mia's voice. A chilling shiver ran though Carlisle, as he realised his mistake.

"Carlisle you are lying to me... Amelia, you are either mad at me or worried. So which is it?" She asked, her tone has strengthen several notes, as Carlisle gulped and Alice cut in.

"He isnt lying Mia, Jasper has killed three people and well he is refusing to talk to anyone, Edward can gat a handle on his thoughts, but Emmett is trying to pin Jasper down with Rose. Its blood lust that has him going crazy. Carlisle said that I wasn't to see him, and its me that he is annoyed with." Just before Alice finished, Emmett and Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs as a few yells, and Rose's voice screamed catch him. As Emmett and Jasper threw themselves down the stairs. Jasper growl, and Emmett's booming voice shouting something about get back, echoed through the house.

There was a short mumble from Mia, "Sorry Carlisle, I'll let you help Emmett, sounds like he needs it. Well bye then.. miss you all" She said, as Alice heard the receiver click, and she turned their phone off. Emmett and Jasper picked themselves up, as again peace came over them all. Jasper sat and huffed slightly.

"Why not Emmett Carlisle, why me?" He asked, as Emmett forced a laugh. "More believable." Was Emmett reply as Carlisle nodded, and Jasper grinned. "Tough customer, is she some sort of lie detector vampire?" Jasper asked, as everyone looked at Carlisle and Esme, Esme seemed to want to disappear into Carlisle's side.

"No, she has been around about... three hundred. No four hundred years in fact this time. She even I can tell mostly when other lie." He said as Emmett frowned. "Tell us about it." He said, as there were a few chuckles. "My mistake was clumsy. Though I still don't think she bought it, to tell you the truth." Carlisle was doubtful at that, he half expected her to phone back, but it never happened.

They stayed together that night, in front of a fire that they let die out, as Esme looked at the sun rising over the top of the tree line. It was a few hours after first light as Esme breathed a sigh of relief. "They're not coming." She said, as her flawless smile brightened everyone's hopes. There were a few looks to Alice as she shrugged.

"I know its tod..." She got out, as the knock at the door silenced everyone. Esme ruffled Carlisle hair gladly, as Jasper froze. "Vampire" He breathed, as Esme's face fell. The knock happened again, as this time the door opened.

A small child vampire appeared facing them. Alec the small boy, twin of Jane stood there with a hand scribed note. His evil little smile seemed to only grow as Carlisle read the note. "No, I shall go" He said, as he walked forward. Alec simply raised a hand and shook his head. "The rest as well" He told them, as grumbles erupted from Jasper and Emmett. As Jasper looked around ten others came in and made their way like sheep dogs behind the Cullen's as Alec lead the way to the meadow. They ran with him, as several red eyed vampires kept them together, they appeared into the growing light of the meadow.


	7. Fighting to live

Walking up to the meadow was one of the longest walks Carlisle had taken. The others were deliberately going so slowly, as if prolonging the agony of what awaited. Breaking though the trees Carlisle and the family were left standing, as the guard returned to Aro who was standing with his wife, in the middle of the field. Several clocked figures were dotted around the clearing. To Aro's left, Edward lay writhing in pain on the floor, as Carlisle gulped. Edward stopped moving as Jane appeared beside Aro giggling as the small child looked so innocent.

"Glad you could come Carlisle... as you can see, Edward did not get far." Aro mused.

His voice was like ice, as Carlisle could see the enjoyment in his eyes as Edward began struggling to get back toward them. Aro had no heart, at least not one that was capable of love. A long look was shared between Carlisle and Edward, as he heard a few gasps behind him.

"Aro please stop this. What do you want with us?" Carlisle asked.

The sight of Edward in so much pain, was close to unbearable as Carlisle took a few steps forward. Aro growled, as Carlisle stopped where he was. The sneer that had transformed Aro's face from a handsome man, to something perfectly more evil, caused a shiver to run through Carlisle.

"What I want is Alice and Edward.... I also have an intrest in Miss Mackenzie. As you may know Amelia and I have history." Aro told him.

Edward began to struggle again as Alice was pushed to the centre of a circle that now surrounded her. It was of little use as there were far too many Volturi. They would be killed with in minutes, and they all knew it.

"Aro, you know I wont hand any of them to you... I am afraid you have wasted a trip."

Carlisle was not going to willingly let Alice or Edward go. Though he knew Edward was already on the wrong side. Smiling Aro looked to Jane as Edward again started screaming in pain, as then Alice started to do the same. The small pixie like girls face was contorted with a pain that was purely evil. Aro laughing, with glee at the sight as he spoke.

"You can make this stop Carlisle... just on word and we leave. Oh I forgot to mention Fiona here... she has a shield ability, she proved quiet useful against Alice.."

Aro pointed to a small stocky woman, not much taller than Alice, but she had a few pounds on her. The woman waved and her a soft smile, as she walked forward. Well certainly that explained the Lack of Alice's ability. Great, Carlisle thought there was no way of telling just what might or would happen, just that there was now a vampire, who rendered Alice unable to do much. Another scream came from Alice as Carlisle growled.

Four extra vampires joined Aro, from nowhere it seemed. A suit clad figure stood in the corner. The Volturi seemed to be paying too much attention to the Cullens, as Edward felt like he knew the person. A pack of playing cards in hand, the figure stood as still as was possible. Aro smiled in the general direction of Edward. Edwards screamed first as Jane seemed to enjoy hearing his screams. Alice was next to start again as she collapsed to the floor in pain, as Jasper looked around wildly for something to make it stop. Carlisle began to back towards the group, as Esme hands reached for her husbands.

"Do as I say, and dont move away." Carlisle repeated as yes was the unanimous answer.

Edwards eyes seemed confused as Carlisle had backed away, was he leaving Edward? Had Carlisle just sacrificed him for Alice... Everything in him told him no, that there was a better explanation.. There had to be it was the only thing that was keeping Edward fighting. The fact that his family was in danger, and he wanted to protect them. Right at that moment a low humming noise filled his ears. Suddenly Edward felt safe, almost comforted by the noise, as he could see Rose and Emmett looking helplessly at him, and then back to the lone figure in the corner. The face was covered with a hat, but they could see it was female. The breeze was blowing the wrong way for them to catch a scent, but Carlisle seemed to know more than he was telling.

"Walk to Carlisle Edward"

Commanded a voice Edward had longed to hear for hours. Mia. He thought as he gave a smile, which turned to a grimace as Jane started another attack on him. His eyes turned to Carlisle who crouched low, as if waiting to provide protection for Edward. His eyes just caught a playing card land at Jane's feet, as the next minute there was an explosion, as Jane flew backwards dazed but nothing more as Edward ran to his father. He didnt care what had just happened, just that he could now be with the family he care so much for.

Carlisle didnt look at him, as he seemed transfixed by the figure of Mia across the meadow. Edward had never seen what Mia could do, he just assumed that she was just a vampire, though the crater that now lay where Jane had stood, was a testament to say she was slightly more deadly then he thought. Esme's arms wrapped around Edward, as he stood by Alice who was still cowering on the floor, though Jane seemed to have been stopped for a while.

"Amelia, your parents begged you know, they made you leave and we let you go... how about this then" Aro growled. Edward was still amazed that he was alive and standing with the family, to catch any meaning of what Aro said.

"Amelia, you shall regret doing that.. It would seem that you are unprotected? How about we test my theory?" Aro asked.

"Dont you just love to be the experiment?... Test away, but its your funeral." Mia's voice was as unemotional as Edward had ever heard.

Two of the guard stalked their way towards her, as they crossed their paths as if looking for a way to her. One of them sprang from their position, sailing straight for Mia as Edward growled.

"Stay here, she has them covered" Carlisle said, as Edward glared at him.

Mia swiftly moved to a crouch, as the first vampire sailed over her head. Then came the second one, as Aro smiled. Edward couldn't watch as he closed his eyes. There was the deafening sound of limbs being ripped from bodies as Edward screwed his eyes as tight shut as he could. It was Emmett that broke his dark thoughts, as whoops of glee and contentment came from him, as Jasper was clapping.

"Go Mia... you'll have to show me that move later... Unless Edward already knows it?"

Emmett booming voice received a small chuckled from Mia, as Edward opened his eyes to the sight of two dismembered vampires at her feet. With a flick of fingers, they began to burn intensely, as soon as the blaze has started it was over. Two large piles ash replaced the bodies as Carlisle glanced at Esme. He could hear Carlisle amazement, and Esme's worry. Rose and Alice seemed happy that the two Volturi had been taken care of, as Emmett and Jasper were genuinely ecstatic at what they had just seen.

"As far as I know, he doesn't Emmett, and sure I can show you." Mia replied.

Aro roared at her, as Fiona was the next to fly at Mia. A playing card hit her square in the chest as she barely made it with in twenty five feet of Mia. It exploded like the other, leaving nothing of Fiona but a dust that shone in the light, as it floated in the breeze. Edward heard the thoughts of Aro, and they made Edward smile. He was scared.. as was half of the guard as Jane was still not fully recovered. Alice made a whisper to Jasper as he conveyed it to Carlisle who nodded. His father thoughts gave it away.

"Its over" Edward whispered as Alice got to her feet.

The humming noise that had been in the back ground suddenly kicked up a few bars, as Edward noticed an advancement toward them by Aro. Alice groaned as she shook her head.

"Its changing too fast now, I cant get a clear picture" She groaned as Carlisle assumed his defensive position followed by Jasper and Emmett. The kept all the women in the centre as Edward stared across the field. Three guard member flew straight for Carlisle as a few feet away the came to an abrupt halt. Their bodies slammed into an invisible wall, as they became as dazed as Jane.

"Another time Carlisle... I shall have my revenge for this. Mark my words." Aro's voice held a chilling tone as he glared at Mia.

"Your gift shall not save you forever.. it didnt save them.."

Aro pointed to the four guard members who were circling two bodies. Carlisle roared, as Esme gasped. The two bodies appeared to be Rick and Claudia. Mia however stood there, impassively as he had seen her. There was no emotion to read and her thoughts were of nothing but keeping the Cullen's safe.

"They deserved what they got... and your time shall come.. your last stay with us was less productive than I had hoped but this shows your skill set has increased. It wont go unnoticed."

Were Aro's departing words as Sulpica spoke a few harsh words to Mia in Italian, before the Volturi created a purple mist that engulfed them all. As soon as it was there, it disappeared taking the Volturi along with it.


	8. Aftermath and explanation

The humming stopped as Edward was smothered by his family. A few choice words said, about his running but then he was just glad to be back. From thinking a few moment ago, Carlisle was going to leave him, to standing there now was the best feeling. Carlisle glanced toward Mia, who was taking to herself. Edward couldn't hear her words, yet her thoughts were still not what he had expected. Carlisle walked over to the bodies, his fathers thoughts consisted of sorrow and loss. That and it was coupled with a sense of relief. The whole family was so loud in his head, and yet Mia she was so quiet almost as if her thoughts had been turned down. Edward watched as a look was shared between Carlisle and Mia. Seconds later, the bodies were burning not as quickly. Then they were gone, just a pile of just on the ground. 

"Carlisle..." Esme said.

Her voice comforting to him, as he bend his head low and pulled Esme to him. Edward could see how upset Carlisle was, as Esme shared an embrace with Carlisle. The others seemed to be talking amongst themselves, as Alice was being hugged by Rosalie a comforting gesture as well Rose was not the most compassionate person. Esme was the first who motioned for Mia to come over. It was then, Esme saw that Mia's eyes were as black as coal, Mia began to back away a hand covering her mouth as a scent of a human crossed the field. 

"Carlisle... I need to hunt" 

Her voice small and timid said. 

"Come on, lets go" 

Carlisle nodded and ran over to her. They both left Carlisle arm was placed casually around her shoulders as Mia kept her stance, her frame leaned from Carlisle as they disappeared into the trees. 

"Two campers.. three miles from here" Alice told them.

Esme came back to Edward as he was again taken in a bone crunching hug, as the six walked back in the direction of home. It didn't take too long for them to reach, as they filed into the house. Emmett took up his seat at the table, as Jasper followed, and Alice and Rose placed themselves down. Edward sat in his usual spot, alone at the far end, with Esme taking her seat next to an empty chair that was Carlisle's. 

"So what the hell is she capable of? I mean that was some other shi..." 

"EMMETT" Esme cried, "Dont use that language in this house!" She warned as Jasper grinned. 

Edwards vacant stare disturbed Alice as she moved over closer to Edward. Her pixie like frame wrapped her arms around him as she smiled. It was a smile that Edward couldn't help return. Even though it was no where near his best, but it was something. They stayed like that as eyes glanced at Esme, waiting for an explanation. 

"I dont know the exact details of this.. just what Carlisle has told me. Mia, she manipulates potential or kinetic energy. She can charge matter, and well I'm sure you know what happens if there is too much." Esme tried to explain.

"BOOM!" Emmett said grinning.

"Yes Emmett very well put darling. She has also been trained in martial arts, quiet a few different types, hence the little defence stunt you saw." Esme continued as again Emmett interrupted. 

"It was flawless, real style... Jasper you have to agree there.." Emmett said,

"Excellent battle tactics" Jasper replied grinning a little. 

"She also caused a shield of energy, it repelled incoming things.. quiet effective, however there is a draw back. Her skills, they push her so far as she needs to hunt.. she uses up the blood faster than normal. Also why Carlisle took her away, she is at the mercy of her blood lust." 

Esme thoughts centred around Carlisle, the fact he had selflessly taken her away. To help her, and then there was Rick and Claudia.. what Aro said played in Esme's mind, over and over. What had Mia seen, and what had Aro done. Esme had become accustomed to Mia's ways and attitude. Reserved and private person, who showed a lot of spontaneity and care. Though her lack of any emotion, told Esme there was something more.. something that she did not know. 

"Please stop... all of it" 

Edward begged as Alice held him tightly, she could feel his body trembling as she tried to comfort him, the best way she knew how. Small whimpers came from Edward, Jasper and Emmett sat and looked at each other, as Rose stared at the floor and Esme began to speak to Edward. 

"Its ok now. Mia is fine... Carlisle will be helping her. Edward you are safe with us here." 

Esme voice was comforting, she had a particular skill with comfort as did Carlisle. They were well suited for each other, in that respect. Edwards golden eyes caught Esme's gaze as he nodded. Maybe he was selfish to feel vulnerable, selfish to not be thinking about how Mia was feeling or what Carlisle was doing. All think that had he not been with in the grasp of Aro, would have come first. He was lost as to what to feel, scared was one.. scared of what he could have lost, what he saw and Carlisle backing away. It all left a small sense of insecurity that he had never felt before. Though with Alice hugging him, and Esme's words he felt safe at least. 

"How long will they be?" 

Edward asked, as Esme smiled. He could tell what Esme was thinking as she had been away from Carlisle for a while now. Under circumstances, that had not happened before, and it seemed to be a life time away from Carlisle. 

"Hours, days.. it all depends on how far Mia went this time. Rick told her not to use her talents... Carlisle helped her become veggie, and up until now she never once used her power.. not once." 

Those words didnt cure the heart that longed for both his father, and Mia as Edward sat and looked around for anything to distract him. 


	9. Soothing the soul

Mia had broken off from Carlisle's arm as she tore after an unsuspecting doe. Before the poor animal knew what had happened, Mia's teeth sank into its fur covered skin. The taste of the metallic blood flowed into her mouth, as she looked at Carlisle. She could not stop her attack on the doe, as more and more blood flowed into her waiting mouth, taking every last drop she could, as the carcass dropped to the floor. Mia began to feel more in control as she snatched a rabbit that moved only feet away from her. The tiny animal was relieved of blood in moments before again the body was left. Her eyes were becoming slowly golden again, as she stood up. Her eyes never went to Carlisle as she walked on, the footsteps of Carlisle followed her as he spoke.

"Mia... im sorry. I had no idea that they would go after.."

His voice was cut short, as Mia clapped a hand over his mouth. Her head was bowed as her eyes scanned the trees, and vegetation. Carlisle hand rested upon her shoulder, as Mia leaned closer to him. Strong arms pulled her tightly to Carlisle, as she stood motionless in his arms. One hand began to make small circles on her back, as she sank to the ground. Sitting together Mia shook her head.

"Nothing to be sorry for. After I called, less than ten minutes they had killed them. Aro forced me to stay... after that he let me go.. he just stood back and watched as the .. the coward ran."

Mia's voice was the only give away that she felt anything. The rest of her seemed to be ordinary, her face showed no sign of emotion, almost as if she had frozen. Carlisle hushed her for a moment as for the first time Mia wrapped her arms around Carlisle. Her delicate figure seemed to become less tough as she sat there. From the picture of composure, well no Carlisle could see she was so close to loosing control. But to the untrained eyes, she was calm cool and collected.

"Not a coward Mia.. you can never say that. What you did back there, took the up most restraint and resilience. Not many of use can boast such a feat, though a tad on the stupid side Mia. You dont use your gift, and I have always said that... however I am very glad you chose to do so. I owe you my family, and Edward. You saved us."

Carlisle could not repay Mia for what she had done, and to a great personal cost. One that her guardians had paid the price for. Carlisle knew that she was strong, and was more than capable, but today had really been something else. She had shown a side of her that was tough and held clear decision making in the face of what happened, it was a true miracle.

"I didn't... I was loosing it Carlisle, you heard that. I wasn't going to be able to hold it for much longer.. Aro knows that. I cant protect you forever.. I couldn't protect... I was too weak.. I was supposed to go hunting this morning Carlisle.. if I had a handle on it, or just something they would be here. Its my fault" Mia said as she shivered.

"No Mia, you couldn't have known.. we did and I lied to you.. I am the one to blame. Weak Mia, you certainly are far from it. I know you too well for you to say that to me." Carlisle's voice was a tad more forceful, as his point seemed to be taken.

Mia abruptly whimpered, Carlisle couldn't say he was happy about her sudden state, but more relived that she was upset. Carlisle himself was upset, but his sadness of loosing a friend was nothing compared to what Mia should feel. She sat there, her small cries of pain and hurt were finally appearing much to Carlisle relief.

"Im so sorry.. I shouldn't be like this.. not around you" She said.

"Mia you can be who ever and how ever you want to be around me.. its all ok. Its my turn to step up to the mark. Just let it out." Carlisle continued his words of comfort as they sat there. Mia just crying tearless emotions as Carlisle watched the sun. It passed in the sky above them, as final Mia gain some composure. She wasn't sure how long they had been there, but she knew darkness was setting in, as the pair made a move for home.


	10. Engagement

Walking into the Cullen's house was no easy task as Carlisle sensed Mia's hesitation. She had quiet a bit to explain and she wasn't sure if she could handle the possible sorry's just yet. She had already broken down in the presence of Carlisle, she couldn't put anyone else though that. Gently Carlisle took her hand, as they walked though the door together. Carlisle was met with a flying Esme. Mia watched smiling gladly for Carlisle, as his wife covered him in kisses. She heard a soft groan from Carlisle, as Mia nearly ran.

"Im going to head up to my room"

Her voice soft and warm, as Mia began her speedy retreat to her room as she shut the door carefully behind her. Her eyes were closed as she sighed, more out of relief to be in a home, one where she trusted everyone there, a place where she knew she was safe. She opened her eyes to see Edward, his body lying on top of a bed that Esme insisted that she have. His face was buried in the pillows as he seemed to have frozen completely. She smiled at him though he could not see, as she dropped onto the bed beside him. He still did not move, as she raised her hand behind her head, and she stared at the ceiling. Her eyes following the shadows that appeared.

"Im dreaming... go away"

His voice said, it took Mia by surprise as he must have known she was there. Was she dreaming, she thought as she sighed again. If she was it was a pretty damn good one, she thought as a laugh erupted from Edward. The heaviness in Mia's heart seemed to have lifted slightly as his face appeared above her own.

"Finally decided to life your head from the pillows Eddie"

Her voice soft and teasing as he smiled and nodded. Her eyes read his face, as she suddenly pulled him to her. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, as Edward did the same. His body shaking as Mia tried to sooth him, her fingers ran though his hair gently as she whispered to him. All of nothing really, as Mia felt his grip tighten on her.

"Dont ever let me go.. promise me you wont ever leave."

Edwards voice caught Mia off guard, his voice was filled with emotion as he still shook in her arms. She felt strange that she was not reacting like Edward, her breakdown which was not much seemed to have been all she was capable off doing that day. Her lips grazed his ear nipping at it slightly, as she spoke.

"I wont, I shall never go"

She told him before Mia felt him relax a little. A small groan escaped him, as Edward brought a hand to his head.

"Carlisle and Esme just couldn't wait" He said, as Mia could see how uncomfortable he was.

"Just ignore it Edward"

Her words were met with a scoff, as Edward rolled to her side as he lay there. His body shivering slightly, not through cold but emotion as their eyes met. For the first time that day Mia felt something other than despair.. something more than being alone and helpless.

"Its easy for you to say.. you cant hear their thoughts.. they are my parents.."

Edward stopped realising what he had said. Mia tore her eyes away from him, as Edward sat up. Mia didnt move as she sighed. Not hurt by what he had said, though she knew that her own brother and someone who she looked at like a sister, were never coming back. She had seen them die, watched as Aro had them killed and left the door open for her to leave.

"Mia im sorry.. do you want to talk?"

Edward offer was a kind one as Mia shook her head, _had enough talking with Carlisle_ she thought as Edward smiled, his weight laying back down beside her. This time Mia moved, she gracefully stood up, as she walked over to the window and stared out. The forest was so quiet and alluring, as she saw Emmett and Rose disappear towards it. She was worried for a moment thinking about what might still be there, but then the Volturi were long gone. She would feel it, and smell them as she had been in there for almost a day. Her eyes stared off into the distance as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Just as she did a second pair of Arms slid around her waist. Those strong arms like steel cable caused her to lean back, as her head rested upon his shoulder a small breath was taken as she sighed. With his arms around her she felt safe, as they stared out no saying anything between them. Edward suddenly spun Mia to face him. She was so close to him, as his scent was so intoxicating she placed her head against his chest as Edwards hand came up to her head, as he stroked his fingers though the waves in her hair.

"I thought everything was lost... I'm sorry I didnt get there sooner, for you to be in their grasp.. "

Mia was scared as to what she might have done for Edward, and not only him. The whole family, she scared herself with the amount of power she had used and inflicted upon Aro and the guard. She couldn't loose control with it, but yet that was the first time she had done anything as awful. She had killed others, something which yes she had fought and torn others to pieces, but not set them alight.

"Mia you saved me.. all of us.. you havent lost everything, you still have us. That wont change"

Edwards voice was a comfort as Mia, as she smiled softly the cool of his chest against her cheek felt warm. His whole body like a constant, something which she could loose and something that would be there for ever. She had lost so much, but gained almost the same.. The loss that she felt made her realise just what she had, and just what the Cullen's meant to her personally. As Rick and Claudia were her siblings, Carlisle and Esme had always been her voice of reason. And over the recent months she looked at them like parents, as Edwards brother and sister she felt something for as well.

Just as Edward planted a kiss on her forehead, a knock at the door caused Mia to push him away. Edward knew that public displays were something she strayed away from, and after a while he had become used to it. Both Esme and Mia shared their view of the early twentieth centaury, even though Mia was far older, by about another two centuries. Alice was the first one to come though the door closely followed by Japer, as both smiled at Edward and Mia. Alice seemed to have more of a presence than she had while on the field. Though faced with Aro and the guard, it was something that any sane person would have backed away from, and done as asked.

"Jasper forced me to give you at least ten minutes to yourself, but still we have all the time in the world for that."

Alice said happily, as suddenly Mia felt happy something which she knew Jasper was responsible for, as the pained look returned to his face. She threw a glance Jaspers way.

"Jasper, I know you mean well but please stop. I dont want to see you in pain.. not today"

Jasper nodded as suddenly she felt normal. She was far from happy, but she was scared or upset she felt normal. As far as normal went living with a house of vampires, who well could be dang right scary if given half the chance. Alice jumped to her as she hugged her.

"I sense a shopping trip shall be needed in three days to be exact."

Jasper and Edward chuckled, oh great the old Alice was back seeing what she probably shouldn't. Edward had an idea more than Jasper but he didnt say anything as Alice virtually beamed at them, but then so was Jasper.

"Alice you cant keep anything to yourself... Jasper you as well... CARLISLE!! ALICE IS RATTING ME OUT HERE"

Edward bellowed, as Mia stood confused as she scanned the faces. They were happy, and smiling... ok what the hell did that mean? She thought as Carlisle came rushing though the door, still beaming as Esme followed. They seemed to be happy, well it didnt take a genius to work out their previous activity, but then this was different, they were staring at Mia. As she shivered and backed away wondering if she had something funny stuck to her face or something similar.

"Wha... what's wrong with you all? Stop smiling... I shall kick some butt if you dont!"

Mia warned as Jasper backed away, as Mia then grinned. Edward sighed as he shook his head and glared at them all. Mia was confused and well she didnt like it as she began to head for the window. Edward appeard in front of her, as Mia stopped.

"Is this how it goes Alice, or was it a better time and place?"

Alice only smirked before answering. "Sorry Edward, no this is it.."

"Why do you think I had to restrain her Edward?"

Mia looked frantically at Carlisle and Esme as if for some help, but Edwards cool fingers found her face as she turned back to look into his golden eyes.

"I know that probably right now its not the best time... and well to answer you can have all the time you want, but just let me ask.."

Mia shrieked as she backed away from him taking Edward by suprise as he dropped to one knee.

"The hell you are." Her voice commanded as Alice shrugged. "This happened too"

Mia looked at Alice and then to Jasper, that sinking feeling seemed to jump right back at her, as she stood there unable to move.

"Marry Me, Amelia Grace Mackenzie.. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

She stamped her foot in protest as Edward didnt seem to want to get up at all. Quickly opening her mouth to speak she shut it again, as she felt happy. It was something that Jasper had nothing to do with.. something that she never thought would happen but he wanted an answer. She gulped before smiling like a small child.

"Y... Y.. yes" She stammered as there were a few hoots from Jasper and Alice.

"Shopping tomorrow... I lied. Rose is coming too and Esme. Ohh and he will live"

An excitable Alice said, as Edward looked like he had just been slapped. Carlisle ushered everyone away as Edward was still kneeling. Mia grinned at him, as she tilted her head causing her hair to fall over one shoulder.

"Eddie are you still here? CARLISLE, I THINK HE'S... WELL SOMETHING"

Mia called as Carlisle and Esme came rushing back in. Mia backed away from Edward as Esme giggled and hugged the newest addition to the family. Carlisle however just poked Edward on the shoulder as he toppled him. Mia began to laugh as Edward lay still on the floor. Carlisle looked confused as he picked Edward up and placed him on the bed, as Mia stopped laughing feeling a little worried now. Esme's face was starting to show a frown as Carlisle again poked Edward a little harder as he heard a groan. Well at least Mia knew what Alice meant now.. hell Edward was being a little over dramatic.

"Dont spoil it Carlisle, I heard a yes so im not going to listen to anything else. Im happy here.."

Came the voice of Edward, as Carlisle sighed. Mia walked free of Esme who was smiling. Mia quickly grabbed a pillow from the bed as Carlisle stood back. With some force Mia slammed the pillow down on Edwards face. A muffled groan came from him, as she walked back to Esme. Carlisle picked the pillow from Edwards face, as his eyes were met with a cheesy grin.

"I said yes, so get over it. You oaf."

Mia said with a smile as she walked out followed by Esme who was close on her heels.

Mia's POV

Mia came to the kitchen as her hands grabbed the side, holing her steady as Esme put an arm around her. Mia shivered again, as she realised what she had said. Her mind did not seem to be in league with her mouth as the two seemed to be working from different things.

"Esme.. what do I do? I mean today I have... Jasper backed away when I joked, he's scared of me.. Me of all people and then .. what do I do?"

Esme smiled as she hugged her new daughter tightly, as Alice came in and Mia glared.

"Where was the warning? Sisterly love? You dont spring that on me with out me knowing.."

Alice giggled as she shrugged.

"Knew what would happen anyway, so really there's nothing to it. Sorry Mia, I dont think anything bigger than this shall happen"

Mia never thought that she could be too happy, but she giggled as she thought about what she had said. Edward was everything that she could have ever asked for, he was caring, loving, funny guy. And she had just given herself to him, for the rest of her life. Her insides almost wanted to scream with joy, as Alice began jumping around. Mia looked at Esme and grinned, she knew exactly what Alice wanted, and of course what Esme wanted too, however she didnt show it.

"Alice.. Esme.. will you two along with Rose plan the wedding? And would you like to be brides maids?"

Mia never thought she would ask anything of the sort, but she seemed to have found the right man. Or boy depending on views, and looks of course. Mia thought Alice was going to explode with out Mia's help as both Esme and Alice pulled her into a hug. _Eddie, Carlisle I need help down here_. She thought, as Mia was taken to the living room where wedding magazines and samples of fabric were taken out of no where.

Edwards POV

After the women had left, Carlisle poked Edward hard in the side as Edward sat up and threw his arms around Carlisle. Carlisle fought to pull Edward off him, as again he fell back onto the bed, with his silly grin. 

"She said yes, Carlisle.. she said yes. She said yes"

Edward repeated over and over, as Carlisle smiled and nodded. It had been a rough day, and this was something that had turned out better than he had ever hoped. From being so scared of loosing his family that morning, to gaining yet another daughter the next day. It was almost a fairy tale.

"Edward dont ever do that again, you scared us all stupid. Running you were an idiot... but" Carlisle voice said, as Edward took his scolding as it wiped the smile from him. "I'm happy for you.. its about time you found your soul mate."

Jasper and Edward grinned as Edward again sighed happily. His thoughts were interrupted by Mia, who was asking for help.

"Jasper reign your wife in, Mia needs help. Carlisle thanks... for everything."

Both Carlisle and Jasper laughed as they all headed down stairs, as Rose and Emmett came back. Edward was the first to explain as Rose clapped with glee. She had seemed to warm to Mia over time, as Emmett roared and grabbed Mia, causing them both to crash though a coffee table. Mia groaned as Emmett laughed.

"Oh Mia, you are sooo gooood"

"Dont mind my coffee table.." Esme said.

"Sorry Esme, I have it covered." Mia said, making a note to go and fetch Esme a new one in the morning.

A the sound of Emmetts voice as Mia hit him, causing another groan. Rose glared and then seemed to understand it was only a joke, as Mia struggled to her feet. Emmett gracefully got up, as he grinned at the family who was now assembled watching the pair, as Carlisle had a hand on Edwards shoulder. Emmett could see his brother pulling against Carlisle grip, as Emmett made another leap for Mia. Again just as had happened previously Mia dodged him, causing Esme to gasp as Emmett was heading straight for a cabinet. Mia grabbed him, and threw him to the floor, before dropping onto him stomach.

"My dear sister.. or soon to be sister.. you are so much fun to tease."

Emmett said, as Mia grinned at him getting off him as they both stood up.

"You shall never win though Emmett... unfortunately girl power has the better of you.."

Mias voice small and teasing, as she whispered. "Maybe I shall teach Rose how to do that.." She left it at that, as she saw the small look of despair before she felt his hands grab her waist. As Emmett pulled her back down to the floor, as they began to wrestle similar as to what Edward and Jasper used to wrestle him. Carlisle let go of Edward as he went flying into them. It made no difference as Jasper then joined the free for all, as Mia was struggling at the bottom of the pile of three vampires.


	11. Much more than a broken arm

Mia could feel the weight becoming too much for her to handle, as she had no breath left in her to speak with, as she reached a hand out towards Rose and Alice. Esme saw her and called for them to stop, as Jasper stopped suddenly, Edward and Emmett carried on as Jasper and Carlisle tried to free the struggling pair, as Mia lay there pinned by the weight of four bodies that had now been dragged into the mess.

A scream came from Mia, as there was a snap beneath the four, as that seemed to cause them to move. Emmett was the last to move from on top of Mia, as she lay cradling an arm that looked broken. In trying to struggle to free herself, her arm had become trapped and with the extra force broken. There was a sudden shooting pain, as Carlisle called for Alice to fetch his bag. Emmett and Jasper backed away as Emmett seemed scared as Edward flew into a rage. Emmett was the first to be hit, as Mia shoved past Carlisle towards them.

Mia tried to fight her way between them, but with no success and a broken arms she resorted to using her own level of force. The two were ripped from each other as invisible fields made it impossible for them to get with in arms reach of each other.

"Mia dont, stop"

Carlisle said as she collapsed onto the sofa, as the two brothers continued to try and reach each other. Mia couldnt stop, or they would rip each other to shreds. Alice appeared back as Carlisle began to strap her arm up. It caused a small whimper from Mia, as this only seemed to fuel Edwards rage. Emmett was the one who stopped first, as she let his shield go, but Edwards was still up as he tried to claw his way to Emmett.

Despite both Rose and Esme pleading, as Jasper tried to calm Edward it seemed to fail. Carlisle roared at Edward as still he didnt listen. Mia had finally taken as much as she could, as the shield dropped from Edward causing him to fall on his face. Just as Carlisle finished strapping her arm. She knew that in a few hours she would be fixed, and nothing would matter but that still didnt solve anything. Edward only took a few seconds to get up and charge at Emmett, as Mia began to manipulate the energy again, as Edward was stopped.

Mia moved she crouched between Emmett and Edward, as Edward roared again, and Carlisle backed away. Jasper was stood with Esme, Rose and Alice as Carlisle joined them watching.

"To get to Emmett, you go through me."

Emmett tried to push Mia aside as she stayed where she was. Edwards eyes pleading with her own to move as Mia shook her head. Carlisle could see her eyes darken again as Esme, Alice and Rose ran into the forest leaving the four men and Mia alone.

"It was only an accident... my fault for causing this... so just stop or the whole thing is off. The wedding and us!"

Edward suddenly stopped, as if she had just stabbed him. The humming that was nearly becoming too much to hear, Mia couldn't stop. Emmett moved towards Mia, as Edward did the same and Carlisle pulled Edward away and warned Emmett. Mia stood still her eyes trying to focus as they darted around for something. She was loosing her control, and even the pain in her arm was nothing compared to the anguish she was feeling, as she raced from the house.

Her nose caught the scent of Rose Alice and Esme, as she headed in the other direction that seemed to be going towards town. Carlisle yelled, as he ran for his car and Edward looked at Emmett.

"I.. sorry bro"

Emmett said, as they heard Carlisle tear from the garage, as Edward nodded and returned the apology. As the women raced through the door, Rose carrying a few small rabbit, and Esme and Alice a stag between them, they looked around. To see no Carlisle or Mia. Just Jasper who was standing as his eyes were unfocused.

"She cant hold it... too much"

He said, as Alice walked over to him and he fell to her. Edward looked at Esme who he could hear debating on if he should go after the two. Emmett was someway thinking the same, as both Edward and Emmett pushed past them. Speed and strength might help Carlisle, as Emmett told Rose and Esme to stay. The took Emmett jeep, as they saw Carlisle black Mercedes was gone. The jeep sprang into life as they took off after them. Emmett's kept apologizing for hurting Mia, as Edward kept telling him it was just an accident. Though neither seemed to believe what they were saying.

To Edwards amazement, Carlisle Mercedes was park on the put side of town as Emmett didnt stop for the trees, as he turned the jeep going off road as their eyes scanned for anything through the forest. A small fire caught Edward's attention as one figure stood close to it, and another was approaching. Emmett recognised the pair, as he tried to get the jeep closer to them. As the forest became too thick he stopped and they jumped out and ran toward the fire.

"Mia.... Mia listen.... AMELIA"

A voice kept saying over and over as Carlisle tried to get her to look at him. As Emmett and Edward arrived they saw Mia, as her hand was outstretched towards the fire. Edward could hardly hear her thoughts, as he looked at her. Her eyes looked into the dancing flames, as she seemed to be controlling them. Every time Carlisle spoke they became brighter, and brighter, until Carlisle could feel the heat from the flames as he backed away slowly.

".. control... Carlisle control."

Her voice said, it was shaky at best as they could tell she was fighting to stay in control. There was a second fire lit just feet away from the first, as Mia seemed to dull the flames slightly. Her eyes were completely black as she looked directly at Carlisle. The fires seemed to disappear, only leavening charred grass where they had been. Mia swayed a little as her eyes suddenly came back to their previous golden state as Carlisle stayed put.

"I have it.. its done"

She said as Carlisle closed the gap between them. Mia did not move as Carlisle wrapped his arms protectively around her. Emmett and Edward stood back, as Emmett went over.

"Mia, Im sorry my strength... sometimes I just cant.. sorry"

He told her as Mia smiled. She planted a kiss on his cheek before looking at Emmett. He seemed very sorry for what he had done, but then there were a lot of other factors like Edward who was also partially to blame. And the fact she wouldn't have had to run for a second time, if he himself hadn't exercised some control. Her thoughts were mixed, as there was really no blame to be fixed to anyone. Edward shot her a gaze.

"Dont marry me then.. if I have no control dont do it... in fact I can do one better.. Mia its over, everything. You are a freak, and you cant say anything about my control when your own is so useless. I want you gone!"

Carlisle and Emmett both tried to reason with the pair, as Mia seemed to shut off from them. Edward however seemed to be raging at her. Carlisle's words seemed to hit Mia more than anyone. as he talked her into staying. However Mia was more resiliant, as she could see Edward did not want here there. She turned Carlisle down, as she bowed her head.

"Emmett, its not your fault, no matter what Edwards tells you. Thank you Carlisle, for listening and being there.. the fact you are ALL out here means a lot. But as I fisrt told you Carlisle and Edward. If I was no longer welcome I would go."

With that she left the three standing there. Carlisle and Emmett walked away from Edward, as their thoughts only sent Edward into more of a rage. Emmett drove Carlisle back to where his car was, as Edward was already there waiting from them.

"Thats just right... walk away Carlisle.. like you were going to with Aro.. Leave me for him and save precious Alice."

Edward roared, as his silver Volvo appeared coming down the road.

"Looks like you precious family has arrived for you... obviously the pixie saw this."

Edwards voice was full of spite towards Carlisle as Emmett wanted it all to stop. He walked to Carlisle side, as Edward sneered. Jasper and the three women appeared from the Car, as Emmett was the one to usher them away as Edward continued his assault on Carlisle.

"You are completely spineless.. You stood there not doing anything while Jane torture me and then you seemed more bothered about Alice. You went straight to Mia, to help her afterwards, just like you did now... left you own bloody family for her. That creep, thing or what ever the hell she is.. who cant even control her self enough that she had to start a fire... or throw exploding playing card. She is a danger and should be killed, why the hell did you even lead me to believe that i loved her? When all she is, is just another notch on the bed post. A monster that kills" Edward showed no mercy as another figure appeared behind Emmett and Carlisle.

Mia walked towards Edward as he backed away, and she laughed. Not something he had heard her do before, and it was a laugh that sounded much like Aro's. Carlisle turned his attention to the women as they came towards Emmett and Carlisle, as Jasper walked past Edward. There was no sigh of Jasper trying to resolve the situation, as Carlisle smiled to him and nodded.

"That creep, tried her best to keep you all safe. That creep actually love you. Though I shall just have to thank the bed post not that we ever went that far Edward!"

Mia's voice was hollow and empty as it rang in Edwards ears. For once Mia did not care who saw her get angry, or who was there. She hardly wanted to hurt anyone and really she was being torn to shreds but then boy who she loved. The one she was so ready to give her life for, and the family that she care most about.

"Sorry that in my own time I actually got to the meadow... I had other things to be thinking about, like the fact that the two people who I was closest to for nearly all my life are dead! The family who Carlisle and Esme have.. the family that I now care about more than anything were being threatened... sorry I didnt just blow them all to hell and cause a war. But no for someone who sees the world in black and white, it must be a really good thing."

She told him, as her hands began to shake.

"Everyone knows that Carlisle couldnt have done anything.. Yes he could have walked you all to your death, but then what would that get? Nothing just Aro's happiness. I know the guy, I know them all and for some time I was on reasonable terms. Carlisle did the right thing.. you just fail to see it because you were scared of loosing them.. You are such a selfish person sometimes."

Edward stood similar to the way Carlisle had taken his barrage from Edward.

"Control is something I need to work on... but do you even know what its like.. to have none, to know what happens when you loose it.. to stand calmly and watch your parents die because you cant keep control and you know that as soon as you use your gift that the whole three block area would be incinerated... JUST BECUSE YOU CANT HELP IT! To watch them die when you could help, but to save the lives of people I wont ever know... I stood and watched"

Every time Mia spoke Edward felt smaller and smaller. He hadnt listened to anyone apart from himself, and his feelings of alone and abandonment. Edward wanted so badly to take everything back, to make what he had done and said go away but he couldn't.

"What happened with my arm was an accident.. its nearly healed now but you over reacted... then I am nearly sacrificing this place to keep you from Killing Emmett. No Edward I cant tell you how it feels, how about I show you? Show you how it feels to watch you fight with family... to hear your comments towards Carlisle, to whom I owe everything.. until you are in my shoes you would never know"

Her voice was wavering as she struggled to show little emotion as she walked towards Edward, and pressed her hand to his chest. The low humming noise came back, as Edward began to feel warm, and then hot as he loosed his collar of his t shirt. Then it almost became too much. As he fell to the floor Esme burried her face into Carlisle, as Emmett went to stop Mia, but changed his mind. Edward saw it as heis eyes became hollow.

"That is what I did to Fiona, the playing cards are easier to use... they provide much more control as to the side of explosion..."

Mia lifted her hand from Edwards chest as he lay on the ground sobbing.

"That feeling Edward is what I have felt for a little over a day now. That is only a little of what I feel when I get close to loosing control and nothing works. Carlisle dulled the pain while hunting.. he has always had a gift for making me feel better.."

Mia smiled carefully towards Carlisle as he seemed to be watching her closely with the rest of them.

"You were the one who seemed to put me back together, but now I dont know.. I guess I am a monster for trying to help and save the family that you love... though please get up... sobbing just doesn't become you.. man up a little and grow up while you are at it.. You are truly blessed to have a family, and yet i think that after what eighty ninety years, you are still a boy, a stupid little boy who needs to know that the world is all black and white, no blurred lines for Edward Cullen... lord knows he might actually have to see the word for what it is.."

With that Mia stood in front of Carlisle, as she whispered her thanks into his ear, as she did the same with Esme, as she apologized for the trouble she had caused. Edward began to stand up, as Mia tore herself from the rest of the family and began to run. However it was a useless attempt as Edward grabbed her only a few paces from Carlisle. Carlisle growled, as did Esme as they looked at Edward tight grip on Mia. Edward looked like a small lost boy as Rose took Emmett to his jeep, as Alice and Jasper took the Volvo, leaving Esme and Carlisle standing watching Edward and Mia.

Mia dropped down so she was sitting in the middle of the road, as Edward frantically looked for her eyes. As soon as he found them, Edward pulled Mia to him, her body came closer to his as there was no hug from her, nothing at all just her cold body, as he pushed her gently towards Carlisle and Esme. Esme pulled Mia away from Edward, as Carlisle whispered something to Esme and got into the car. Esme pointed Edward to the car, as reluctantly he got in, and Carlisle drove off, out of Forks.


	12. Given the boot

Esme stood and held Mia as Alice brought the volvo back. Mia got in, as her eyes didnt focus on anything, as Esme sat beside her, and Alice drove home. Once there Mia stayed in the car, as Esme spoke to her.

"Mia its ok.. come on please"

Esme's warm and inviting voice reached her ears, Mia couldn't refuse. She was far too numb to do anything or even put up much of a fight, as she walked into the house. Emmett's eyes looked at her, as she saw Rose elbow him forward. Mia smiled softly as she tried to look more relaxed than she actually was. Emmett hugged her carefully, as if she would break.

"Come on Emmett.."

Mia said, as Emmett smiled at her as his hug became more like his usual style. Mia giggled a little as he let her go, and Esme put an arm around her.

"That took a lot for you to say... and I dont need protecting from Edward.. Im much stronger"

Emmetts steady voice told her as she nodded and smiled. Rose and Emmett took up a seat in he living room, as Esme took Mia over to the sofa as they sat down. Alice and Jasper then followed them sitting at the far end as Mia couldnt look at anyone.

"Im sorry... If I had known that I would cause all this trouble I wouldnt have... I just didnt know what else to do, with Aro and Carlisle... I could see them.. the way they were moving to strike, and then Edward he ... I'm so very sorry"

Mia said, as Esme hushed her as Alice cuddled her and Rose and Emmett joined them on the sofa. in the end there were far too many people, and far too many hugs as Emmett fell to the floor, pushed by Alice. Then Jasper left, as he took up a space next to Emmett.

"Its find, that brute he'll get over it... If Carlisle has any sense then he would knock some into him" Jasper said, as Alice agreed.

"They are back tomorrow.."

Alice said as Mia now had a chance to run. She stood up, as she ran upstairs and collected her bag. Just a few minutes before Emmett and Jasper blocked her way out.

"Please" She begged as the refused.

"Alice what do you see?" Esme asked as Alice smiled.

"Things get better, though Edward and Carlisle are not the best of friends."

Alice said as Jasper took Mia's bag and Mia shook her head.

"I need to leave." She said, as Alice shook her head. "Trust me Mia, you cant.. just stay for a while"

"Its been a long day, Mia why dont you go to Edwards room and rest for a while.. if he comes back one of us shall warn you." Esme said, as Mia nodded and trudged off upstairs.


	13. Father and Son

The car journey was silent.. Edward hardly spoke the sinking feeling that he had wouldn't allow him to. Mia had only given him a taste of what she felt, and yet it had reduced him to a mess on the ground. He had acted like an idiot, and what he said to Carlisle was despicable. His own father and the only family he had, were about to stand by him with Aro, and yet Edward had thought they were doing nothing. His own fault, as he thought about the hurt feelings and thoughts that he had heard.

He glanced over to Carlisle as his fathers eyes stayed firmly on the road. Pale white hands that looked a ghostly white in the light, gripped the wheel tightly as Carlisle turned off along a dirt track. Edward didn't recognize the place just that he wanted to get away, far away from them all. Edward had never known Carlisle to say nothing.. his silence was more disturbing than what he might actually say, Edward thought as the car rolled to a stop. Carlisle slammed the door shut, as he dragged Edward from the car as he refused to leave.

Carlisle pushed Edward away as for the first time Carlisle showed force. He knew how Carlisle would pride himself that he had never raised a hand to Edward or any of the family, but something told him, that he had gone too far tonight.

"So anything you would like to add Edward?" Carlisle voice boomed at him, as Edward shook his head and stood still.

"Come on Edward you had a pair of lungs back there, to say what you felt.. there's no family.. no Mia to over hear you so say what you like? COME ONE" He roared as Edward shook his head, he didnt understand Carlisle, not one bit as Carlisle sat on the bonnet of his car.

"We dont leave until you start talking.. so get ready for a long stay" Carlisle folded his arms across his chest, as he gazed at Edward who for once tonight seemed lost for words. Lost for anything to say.

"What do you want me to say?.. sorry is that it? Well i'm not.. not sorry for what I feel or what I said.. you deserved it" Edwards voice trialled off towards the end, as he didnt mean a word of what he said. It just made him feel even worse.

"Edward I really dont care what you think of me.. I know I did what I could... but the way you treated Mia, that was unacceptable." Carlisle told him, as his calm tone returned.

"There you go again... Mia this.. Mia that.. she is all you care about any more. Everyone has noticed that, its not just me." Edward told him, well a little lie but then it was for Edwards gain, but it had no effect.

"Edward.. you are stooping so low as to lie to me.. to lie after everything that has happened?" Carlisle was troubled by Edward, this just was not who he was used to dealing with, he seemed to be different.

"Lie Carlisle.. you think.. I .. cant do this any more. It has to stop.. I want to let go Carlisle just give up.. its too much." Edward said, as he fell to his knees with his head in his hands. His body shook with silent tears that would never be seen. It was just another one of those moments when being a vampire was so different.

Carlisle put an arm around his sons shoulders, as Edward leaned closer to him. Edward could hear his fathers concerns as he shook. He didnt know what to do any more, and if he could do anything. There was so much that he had broken, sometimes things just cant be fixed he thought as it caused him to shake more violently.

"Edward I couldnt do anything.. the only thing that was keeping you alive was no fighting.. I tried to keep it that way. Then Mia came.. I know what she can do, and I have been there when she looses control. Forks would not be standing if she had." Carlisle voice was filled with compassion as Edward nodded, he knew what Carlisle said was true, though he had been so scared like nothing he had ever felt.

"I know Carlisle.. I was scared I thought you were going to leave me.. and then Mia.. she took me by s-suprise.. and then you took off after her and left. I thought you hated me" Edward said as Carlisle forced Edward to look at him, as he smiled.

"Hate you, Edward I could never hate you. I would never leave you ever. You know that Edward, you do. But I had to protect everyone FROM Mia.. she can hurt a lot of people Edward. When I stayed with her, she had done that exact same thing. She destroyed a whole town in Italy. That is why Aro knows her, he wanted her to be in the guard, but after he found she couldnt control it.. she began a danger." Carlisle explained as Edward hugged Carlisle.

"Rick managed to bargain her to keep her life if she never did that again. Of course the safest way is to not use so that is what she did. I found them, and after Rick explained I help her with control. Up until she met us she 'practiced' a lot with what she could do, but never had she pushed herself. Aro forced her to go beyond her means, and again with you and Emmett. She learned control more than I wanted her to, but today she seems to have gone to another level. She can control herself more, and she is getting better at it." Carlisle told him.

"She showed me, what she felt when she does what ever she does. It felt hollow I became warm and then almost too hot and then nothing.. just emptiness and I cant feel like that.. Carlisle you mean more to me that I can say, but I feared you leaving.. fear Mia leaving I cant handle it.. the look when I said what I did.. Carlisle help me"

Edwards words caused Carlisle to hug Edward tighter as he agreed. They stayed like that for a good hour, as their conversation passed mostly about how Edward felt, and the fact that Carlisle did still care about him. After about an hour and a half Edward seemed less upset, as Carlisle still hurt by Edward but he was glad that they had talked it out. It was something that Carlisle and Edward hardly did, talking between the family was fine as he had Esme, and Edward would confide in Jasper, but the two seemed to have stayed apart. Aro was the means to show just how much.

Edward sighed, as the time went on. He really didn't want to go home, not anywhere near it. He was so ashamed of what he had done as Carlisle talked him into going back, if only for a short while.

"Edward you have to face them, sooner rather than later... everyone will understand you just need to talk to them" Carlisle said, hoping that was the case.

"I know Carlisle, but I hurt a lot of people.. Esme when she heard me saying things about you.. Emmett when I really did want to do him some damage.. Alice and Jasper probably wont talk to me, along with Rose who just wants any excuse to hate me" Edward said, as he shuddered at the thought.

"Forgetting someone?" Carlisle asked, as Edward looked away.

"No" Came his answer as Carlisle sighed... a slightly defeated sigh.

"Edward she is the best thing to happen to you.. so dont waste it, you have the rest of eternity to regret it, its a long time." Carlisle said, as he got into the car, as Edward glided over as well choosing to be silent again as they made their way home.


	14. Make up or break up?

Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up in font of the house as Esme rushed outside. Her small figure soared into Carlisle arms. Edward smiled as he looked at the open door and no one appeared. He didn't know what he had expected but certainly not that. Alice and Rose came outside in the darkness, their faces pale as they were illuminated by the moon. Emmett and Jasper stood inside the door, as the four sets of eyes stared at Edward. Cold and unforgiving stares that he had never seen before.

"Sorry"

He croaked as Alice walked over to him, and punched his chest before hugging him. Rose hugged Edward briefly, something which had taken him by surprise, as he hadn't expected that from her. Jasper and Emmett walked over as Jasper seemed calm as Emmett was more jumpy than the others. They shook hands, as Edward turned to Carlisle and he nodded. Esme smiled as Edward took those first steps towards the house.

"your room"

Jasper said, as Edward walked at a snails pace there. His hand resting on the door handle, as he paused.

"Mia... its Edward"

He said, as he shook his head. Bozo she knows its you, he thought as he opened the door. At first he saw nothing, then as things began to come into focus for him everything was there apart from Mia. Her bag lay on the floor, but she was no where. A small cry erupted from him, as Carlisle walked up behind Edward followed by the rest of them who all gasped a little.

"She's gone"

Jasper stated as Edward was shoved into his room, and the family looked around. Edward stood looking at her bag, everything she had ever owned was there. Her life belongings went into a duffle bag. Not much of a life, he thought as he looked at the open window. She had left, probably when they had arrived. Carlisle was looking at the book shelves, as Esme took the table tops. They were searching for anything that would say where she was.

"Leave it.. she isn't coming back.. she has made the right choice to run from me."

Edward told them, as he sat down on the bed. His shoulders hunched as Esme refused to believe that she wasn't coming back. She frantically kept looking as Carlisle had to pull her closer to him, for her to stop. Alice shook her head as Jasper shrugged. They both seemed to not know what was going on, though Edward didn't want to know, he just wanted to give up. His heart for the second time that day felt as if it had been clean ripped from his chest. Then stabbed over and over, he had hurt everyone he was close to, everyone he loved and the one person who could run... they had done. To Edwards dismay Rose seemed to agree with him.

"She did, as we all should for what you said! In fact im glad she had gone.. maybe it will teach you to see things more clearly."

Rose's voice was filled with malice as Edward stared at her. For once Edward agreed with her, he hardly wanted to but he couldn't do anything else. His attention was caught by Alice as she seemed to be smiling. A totally inappropriate time for it, though she seemed to be in one of her vision states again. Her eyes came back to focus, as Edward eyed her eagerly, as she seemed to be moving back a little pushing Jasper along with her. Rose and Emmett who seemed to understand backed away too. Carlisle Edward thought, as both Esme and Carlisle were stood behind him. It was not the time when Edward wanted to be involved with jokes, as the noise twigs and rustling of vegetation caused him to look outside.

"INCOMING"

A voice called, as Mia crashed though the window and lay sprawled on the floor as she got up and dusted herself off. Edward sat on the bed completely dazed by her sudden and less than graceful entrance. There were a few snickers, as Carlisle and Esme beamed.

"I can never get used to the angle to jump at,.. I'm guessing you didn't find my note?"

She said as heads shook and the looks said more than they knew. Mia giggled as she walked over to Edward. She pushed him aside little as she slipped a hand towards where he was sitting and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Eddie has a bigger butt than I thought"

Came her comment as she was met with hoots of laughter from Emmett, as Esme and Carlisle hugged each other and seemed to be laughing quietly. Mia waved the piece of paper as she giggled again, Edward gawped at her, she seemed like a different person than he had seen only a few hours ago. She was happy, joking the Mia that he loved and yet he had hurt so much.

"Ah right.. well it said I was going hunting! I was grouchy earlier because I needed to hunt. Simple really"

Something just seemed to dawn on Mia, as the faces seemed a little too happy to see her. Though she hardly minded, it made a change from the look Edward had given her earlier. She grinned at them all as Rose grabbed Mia and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"We thought you'd gone... Good to have you back Mia, shopping as soon as we can, no argument"

Rose is being nice! Mia thought as she nearly jumped for joy and a small smile appeared on Edwards mouth. You just going to sit there big butt? She thought as Rose walked back to Emmett, the smile that Edward had became bigger, as Mia walked towards Emmett who backed away from her. she shook her head as she grabbed his wrist. Pulling him closer to her, she hugged him as quickly Emmett flew over her shoulder and landed on his back, crashing into the floor as Jasper laughed.

"I don't break that easily Emmett.. it was an accident so lets just be normal.. or as far to normal as we are."

Emmett laughed, his booming voice filling the room as he got up and nodded. Alice nearly pounced on Mia as she started babbling about loosing her new sister, and shopping friend as her pixie like frame hugged Mia, as Jasper followed Alice and grinned slightly. Esme and Carlisle stood where they were, as Rose started to lead Alice, Emmett and Jasper out. Mia glanced at them as Esme danced over to her. Again Mia received a hug that rivalled all others, as Esme whispered her thank yours and happy that your backs. Carlisle however seemed to have a bigger smile, as he repeated Esme's words and added a couple of his own. Mia watched them leave, as Carlisle's hand pulled the door shut.

"Were going out... I believe there is a good vampire film showing at the cinema."

Carlisle called, as they heard the front door go followed by the cars leaving the garage. A truly crude attempt to provide Edward with privacy. It was much to Mia's dismay that they had left, she wanted to be with them, and not left on her own, though she knew with Edward there she wasn't alone. Her eyes searched for his as she smiled weakly at him.

"What I said, I hardly meant it.. please don't leave, I cant watch you go"

Edward said desperately as Mia nodded. She glided over to him as she sat next to him on the bed. Her arms found their way around him, as Edward shuddered and pulled her closer to him. His fingers tracing the lines of her face as he gazed into her eyes.

"You know me better than that Eddie, I promised you I would never leave you."

Mia said, as she brushed her lips against his neck as a low moan came from his lips as he lay back. Edward pulled Mia along side him, as his arms wrapped around her protectively. Mia took in his scent, a scent that was almost too good to be true as she placed another kiss on his lips. Edward smiled contently, as Mia rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"I'm here for you Edward, anything you need or want. I promise I won't ever go off the rails again with you. I should have known better"

Mia told him, as Edward didn't say a word he lay there unable to let go of the girl who held his heart in fear of loosing her. His whole body began to shake as he silently cried. Mia held him close as a hand ran through his hair, as she hushed him watching his eyes close. She kissed his forehead before settling down herself, though she dare not close her eyes.

As she lay there Edward seemed to be at peace, as she began to sing softly to him.

_I was an island desperate and barren, Praying for someone to save me..._

_Felt like an ocean drowning alone, Searching for hope you once gave me_

_So what are we made of, what keeps us strong... It's your love that carries me home_

_I wanted to let go and give up the fight, Tell my heart it can stop beating_

_You gave me a reason to believe in myself, Just when I'd given up dreaming_

_Just when I'd given up dreamingYou are my lifeline willing and able, To guide me through every season_

_Your heart is a beacon shining so bright, It's your love that I follow homeSo what are we made of, the answer is in, Your whisper that hangs in the wind_

_I wanted to let go and give up the fight, Tell my heart it can stop beating_

_You gave me a reason to believe in myself, Just when I'd given up dreaming_

_I close my eyes, I'm in your arms... The space that's between us won't keep us apart_

_Keep me in that special place in your heart, And I won't be alone..._

Edward nuzzled closer to her, as her singing stopped. His whole body felt weightless as her arms were wrapped around him. Her scent was sweet, as it seemed to invade ever thought of his. There was just too much he wanted to say and yet he could hardly talk. He seemed to have been lost in her song.

"Do you still.. I mean you dont have to any more, its just a thought... marry me?"

Edward began as he screwed his eyes shut as she placed a finger onto his lips. That was followed by her lips, she kissed his deliberately and slowly, as she brushed them against his cheek and then back down to his lips.

"Yes Eddie, I would like that more than anything.. more than you know. But lets not rush things.. we have all the time in the world, give it a while please."

Mia asked, as Edward moved from her towards a small chest of draws. She watched him carefully as he pulled a small black velvet box out. Before she knew where he was, Edward had the ring on her finger. The delicate silver band, with one diamond set into it, was placed on her ring finger as Mia's hands shook. That was it, she thought as Edward kissed her again. Mia cuddled into his cold body as again she lay on the bed, their fingers laced together as she stared at the ring.


	15. Deciding to leave alone

Mia was sat with her knees under her chin in front of the roaring fire that had been blazing a good few hours. Three weeks she thought, three weeks until she was Mrs Amelia Grace Manson Cullen. Quite a mouthful as she thought about it. It sent a shiver down her spine as she could hear the ticking of the clock, that seemed to be amplified somehow. The thick red turtle neck sweater was pulled up around her, as the door clicked to signal the arrival of someone in the house.

Mia hardly looked up, as Carlisle scent hit her. Esme, Alice and Rose were upstairs plotting the wedding, as Mia had left them to it. After all they were having too much fun for her to say anything. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were hunting in Canada. Big game apparently, there were too many bears in one area. So with the help of the reasonable local vampires, they were going to tackle that.

"Hey stranger"

Carlisle said, as he made his way to the sofa. He jumped from the back as he landed gracefully on the sofa, and it resulted in a small chuckle from Mia as she grinned. It never ceased to amaze her just what sort of a personality Carlisle had. He could be reserved, very proper and hold authority, and then next minute he could be laughing and joking with them all.

"So how was the hospital today? And strange cases?"

She asked eagerly as she turned to face him, the smile clearly seen across her face which in turn made Carlisle smile. His eyes wondered to the ceiling as a few squeals were heard, and Mia nodded.

"Yes they are upstairs...plotting.. so come on tell me?"

She said, as Carlisle laughed and nodded. He knew Mia was always interested in how his day was, Esme's as well. Unlike a few others in the house she seemed to genuinely care about his work, and he knew that is what she wanted to do, but it was also impossible for her to do so. She looked too young, Carlisle only had a few more years on her, but it was enough to be believable.

"Ok.. well no strange cases today. There was a guy who fell from a ladder and broke his arm, and leg. Standard pot and plaster. I had surgery this afternoon, key hole surgery on a heart. That was about it really."

Carlisle explained, as he didn't go into the gory details. Mia didn't mind it, in fact the more she read about medicine and the knowledge she had gained from both Carlisle and Rick was invaluable to her. Though she was stuck in her school life forever. Carlisle looked back at Mia as he saw her just staring at the sofa. She seemed oddly distant as there were another few squeaks from the room above them, followed by a few claps of approval.

"Talk to me Mia.. I know when there is something going on with you."

Carlisle said, Rick was the number on Mia reader and he was good at it, but Carlisle hardly needed Edward to tell him that something was wrong as he smiled at her. Mia did not know what was going on, other than she was nervous and possibly scared.

"Carlisle dont do that to me... you know me too well for my own good"

She replied to him as she smiled. She got up swiftly as she walked over to the sofa, and curled up at Carlisle side. Her face rested against his shoulder, as Carlisle's arm was placed around her as he smiled. Over the past few months he knew that Mia was relying more and more on the family, and everyone in it. She was slowly becoming more and more attached to them, as they were to her.

"Sorry... I cant help it, when there is something wrong I just know. So are you going to tell me?"

He asked her as a small chuckled was elicited from Mia as she shook her head.

"Its stupid really... but then it might be something. Three weeks time I am going to be Amelia Grace Manson Cullen. Don't get me wrong but I.. I don't want anything to change. After we do this, and Edward has the white wedding he wants.. will it all change? The way he looks at me? Acts around me?"

She said, as Carlisle seemed to know more about what she was feeling that he let show. Carlisle cleared his throat before giving his answer, carefully chosen to not take any sides.

"Mia.. nothing should change. Edward loves you, and you love him. If you both feel the same way then nothing changes, just your name and the ring on your finger. That's it. About the white wedding.. do you want that?"

Carlisle could hear her tone as she said it, and well he knew what Edward wanted. He wanted the day to be perfect.. everything big and just like something from the old movies. Though he wasnt sure about Mia.

"Nothing will change"

Mia sighed as she nodded.

"Its what Edward wants.. and I cant ruin Alice, Esme's and Rose's fun. Anyway I told you who is paying for the whole deal, and that just happens to me Rick, so if it pleases everyone then. The big white wedding it is."

Mia truthfully just wanted a small wedding, Edward, herself and the Cullen's at an registry office. Somewhere quiet and peaceful. She wasn't even going to wear a dress just some of her best clothes. After all it shouldn't matter, where when and how, just that she was marrying the one person she loved.

"Mia you know if you want to wait longer, you can. Im sure that everyone understands."

Carlisle spoke softly as Mia shook her head again.

"No thank you Carlisle.. but if I think much more on the subject.. I might talk myself from it. For no other reason but I don't want to disappoint. To be part of your family Carlisle is amazing.. and you don't know how thankful i am that you and Esme have taken me in. So three weeks time im getting married..."

She gulped at the last part, as she felt Carlisle's arm tighten around her. The ring began to feel heavy on her hand as she looked at it.

"Thanks Carlisle... you know I will go talk to them about it all"

Carlisle grinned and called a good luck, as Mia walked off upstairs. There was a sudden scream as like lightening Mia appeared back beside Carlisle.

"Umm, I think its safer down here."

She said, as Carlisle flicked the TV on, as they laughed.


	16. The first day of the rest of their lives

The clouds covered the threatening sky as Edward stood in front of the tall mirror, at the one side of the small dressing room. A pale faced man looked back at Edward, dressed in a tux that was tailored perfectly for him. His tux jacket lay casually placed over a chair beside the mirror. Edward pulled his eyes away, as he gazed outside through a dusty window. The view that was so prominent was of a garden, filled with red roses as far as his eyes could see. The white chairs and long white walk way that covered part of the garden was filling with a few friends from school, and some of his more familiar vampire friends. The two lots, both human, and vampires mixed easily with each other, as Edward sank into a chair just underneath the window. It was the day he had been waiting for all of his life. He had finally found his one true love, his soul mate. The thought made him smile as he sank back into the blue velvet covered chair.

Just a room away Mia was sitting at a dressing table. The light shone in from the window, and illuminated her flawless skin, and gorgeous white wedding dress, encrusted with diamonds, that went all the way along the train that was two feet at least long. Her veil lay on the table, as there was a soft knock at the door.

"Yes"

Mia said, as Esme's voice spoke to her.

"May I come in?"

She asked as Mia giggled and again said yes. Esme's frame walked into the room, to see her 'daugher' sitting at the dressing table. She seemed more beautiful than she had ever seen her before. The smile that crept onto Esme's face showed her happiness at the sight of her.

"Just a few more minutes left before the start, are you ready?"

She asked as her tone was similar to Carlisle's, the soft and caring voice that floated towards her ears.

"I... I think so."

She said, Mia had never been so certain about anything in her life before, and all she wanted to do was marry Edward. However there was still that nagging feeling that had her torn in her decision. No matter how hard she tried to hide her thoughts, Edward already knew what her worries were.

"Mia, Edward is good man. He wont hurt you, he loves you more than he know how to show."

Esme told Mia, as she smiled.

"I know, I just cant help but think it will all change. Especially today."

She said, her. Carlisle already knew her worries, and she knew that they were stupid, but they were all she could think about. Apart from the fact that she looked like a idiot in the dress. She was barely an adult, and yet she was getting married.

"Mia, you will be ok. You can call this all off, Edward wont mind, no one will. We understand if you cant."

Esme's voice showed concern, as she spoke, it was the one thing that was clear to any human or vampire just how much in love both Mia and Edward were. However there was no use in hurrying things if Mia was not ready. She furiously shook her head, as a few strands of hair came loose from the bun it was in.

"No, I cant do that to Edward. I just have one thing to ask of you, and you can say no..."

She said, as she smiled softly at Esme. "I know Carlisle has been asked to be best man, but may I ask that you walk me down the isle?"

Mia was not sure she could make that walk alone, after all it was custom to have her father walk her, but her father was long dead, as was her brother and Carlisle Mia was sure had enough with Edward.

Esme's grin widened as she nodded,

"Of course I shall Esme. It would be an honour."

Esme replied, as Mia gave a contented giggle.

"I never though I would ever find someone like him. I really dont deserve this, you or him or tha family."

Mia said, as she turned back towards the mirror in front of her. Esme laughed, as she sighed. It was strange what the two women shared, their old ways, and worries and the feelings that they felt before marrying the ones they loved.

"Mia you make Edward happy, happier than I have seen him in years. Edward makes you happy Mia, you deserve each other, we all deserve family, and this is the best kind."

Esme was happy for the family she had. She was now complete in a sense, as she was about to have another daughter. Someone else whom she would give anything for. The sound of a few bells ringing, meant the start of the service was beginning. Esme grinned broadly at Mia, as she fastened her veil into Mia's hair as it covered her face. Mia swiftly walked over to the door, as Esme took her arm as she spoke.

"Human speed Mia, extra slow, we don't want you to run to him, at least not in front of everyone."

A chuckle erupted from Mia, as the pair walked toward the beginning of the white walkway.

At the sound of the bells, Edward donned his jacket as he smiled. He was about to become the luckiest man on earth, he thought, as he stood at the alter, back to the small crowd which had assembled. The minister smiled, as his eyes rested upon a vision in white, as Carlisle raised his hand for them to start. The floating melody began to play, as Edward stopped breathing. Something for which a human could have been fatal, but not so for Edward. He heard a few gasps from the crowd, as Edward turned to see Esme, walking an angel towards him.

The smile that fell into place on his lips, was something only Mia could put there, Esme handed Edward, the cold hand of Mia, as she fell into place behind Alice and Rose at the alter. Of course they looked stunning in their blue, floor length dresses. The mumbled tones of humans, regarding how beautiful Mia was, were heard as Mia's eyes never looked at Edward. Something for which Edward felt strange, Edward shot a glance at Carlisle as Carlisle nodded and put a hand on Edward's shoulder for a brief moment.

As the ceremony continued it was not until their final moment, that Mia spoke. Looking deep into the golden brown eyes of Edward. The eyes that she was going to stare into for the rest of eternity. Their rings were place on each others fingers, as the pale white fingers of Edward traced the bottom of her veil, carefully lifting it up to reveal the angel like beauty that lay beneath. His hands cupped Mia's face, as their lips brushed tentatively against each other. The roar of clapping, and voice astounded Carlisle, as he stood back. Edward and Mia after a brief kiss, entwined their fingers and stood at the alter for the first time as man and wife.

Edward grinned as he thought of Emmett's next part in the proceedings. The part that for Mia's sake had been so cleverly designed by Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Of course Mia knew that they would not be going back with their friends to the dinner party, however for the sake of shock, and appearance, they had asked that the women be kept out of the planning. Right on cue Emmett began to sway on the spot. A few of the guests looked at him, as he threw himself crashing into the alter knocking down Carlisle. A terrified Esme shrieked, as Carlisle heard the few panicking humans scurry about.

"Emmett, wake up darling."

Esme said as she dropped the floor next to the still body of Emmett. Emmett winked as a smile flashed across his face, then he became still again. Esme turned to see Carlisle getting up to help. For appearance sake, Carlisle pretended to take a pulse and blood pressure, and eventually nodded in agreement with another doctor.

"It was all just too much for the poor boy Carlisle. I think he needs rest."

A short balding man said, as Carlisle nodded.

"I shall take him home."

Carlisle announced as Mia and Edward cut in.

"We're going too" They said firmly.

"No argument on this Carlisle" They told him fiercely, as he short baling man grinned.

"Is the dinner cancelled?" The man asked, as Edward spoke up.

"Friends and Family... the dinner is still on, and all can go. My wife and our family are going to take Emmett home, and we hope to see you all later."

Edwards voice was strong and commanding as there was a buzz of excitement, before people began to clear a path for Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Jasper threw Emmett into Carlisle Mercedes, as Edward and Mia, headed for the Volvo, as Edward roared and Mia creased with laughter. It seemed like Alice, Rose and Esme, had 'disfigured' the Volvo, as ribbons, and confetti were plastered all over it.

With out too much dawdling the cars drifted from the wedding venue, towards the Cullen's house.


	17. All things wonderful

Mia couldn't have been happier as she sat next to Edward in the Volvo. Their fingers interlaces, as Edward had a smug grin on his face. The pair stayed silent for the trip, that was all of five minutes. Edward and Mia were the first to arrive home, as Edward stopped the Volvo and ran to Mia's side. Before she could protest, Edward held her in his arms, as he carried her inside. He gently placed Mia down as his steel like grasp held her steady. Mia fell forward into Edward as her head rested on his chest.

The rhythmic breathing between the pair was the only noise as Edward began to trail his arms around her slowly. Edward cold fingers brushed a few strands of her hair from her face, as the giddy smile on his handsome face stayed in place.

"Welcome home, Mrs Mansen Cullen"

Edwards voice said, as an unforgettable smile came from Mia. She had never thought that she could feel happiness that she was. It was more than just pleased she had done something, it was too amazing to describe. Edwards hand snaked up to her hair as he pulled the veil from her head, as he watched her hair cascade down by her shoulders. Mia reached for Edward as she trailed soft kisses down his throat. A small growl came from his throat as Mia smiled with the effect she was having on him.

Their moment was interrupted by Edward phone, as it chirped in his pocket. Edward answered as he heard his fathers voice. Mia could not catch the conversation, as it only seemed to make Edward grin more and more. She watched him throw the phone on to the nearest chair, as again Mia had her feet taken from underneath her. Edward made the way to his room, as Mia guessed that Carlisle was keeping the family away for a while. Well that certainly explained Edwards smile she thought as she gulped a little.

Edward opened the door, as he placed Mia on the bed. For a long moment Edward stared, her beauty was breath taking, although she was no where near as beautiful as Rose, Edward had always said she was. Her brown curls were splayed across the red pillow of his newly acquired bed. Mia couldn't stop but giggle, as Edward shrugged off his jacket and lay next to her. His ice cold fingers dance around her cheeks, as he kissed her again.

His shaky hands began to unzip Mia's dress, his touch was gentile as lust filled their eyes. For so long they had only gone so far, and now this was it. Mia's thoughts were broken and unreadable as another quick move from Edward, and her dress was on the floor. Edwards kisses became more and more forceful as a growl came from Edward.

Mia's hands tugged at his shirt as it was quickly disregarded and tossed to the floor, followed by his pants. His toned washboard chest was so beautiful, as her fingers ran over ever bump and muscle he had. Her touch only seemed to spur Edward into a frenzy as the small gap between the was closed. A gasp came from her as Edwards lips masked any more noise. Mia's hands ran through Edwards hair, as the began to rock together as one.

Their faces amerced in pure unexplainable pleasure, as Mia heard Edward moaned loudly. A small growl came from herself, as their arms wrapped around each other. For a good few hours they stayed the same way. Their bodies as close as they could be, as Mia began to kiss Edwards shoulder, as she felt Edwards grasp become tighter on her. She moved her way down his chest as Edward gasped. The smile on his face showed everything that Mia wanted, as she lay back. She could hear Edwards ragged breath as with her own, as they lay there in silence.

"They left us alone?"

Mia said, as Edward laughed. The laugh, his face everything about him was too good to be true, she thought as his arm came around the back of her head, with his fingers twisting her hair around them.

"They wanted to give us some time to our selves. They said that they would be back in a few hours after the party."

Mia suddenly looked shocked as to what the others would think, true she knew what they would think and they would be right, but Mia didn't want to take the looks that they would most likely receive. The same realisation seemed to hit Edward as he sat up. Mia grinned as she shook her head, Edward began gathering his clothes, as he dropped them all again.

"We need to get cleaned up before we go..."

Edward said as a sheepish smile, as his went back and took Mia's hand. It was another hour before the pair appeared from the bathroom, as contented looks on their faces. Edward wore a red shirt with jeans, as Mia had a light blue cashmere pullover on. Edwards hands danced over her arms as Mia chuckled. They made their way back to the Volvo, as the pair set off to the dance content and happily married.


End file.
